L'Etoile d'Erendiel
by Little Eve
Summary: Duo est un garçon comme les autres. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pense. Un bruit, de la curiosité et voilà sa vie changée à tout jamais. EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**

**Disclaimer :** L'ordinateur est à moi, cette magnifique, que dis je ? Cette sublissime histoire (ben oui faut bien que je le lance des fleurs de temps en temps sinon c'est pas drôle) est à moi, les personnages inventés sont à moi, mais pas les persos de GW. ToT

**Couples :** A vous de deviner.

J'ai pris les personnages de GW et je les ai changé d'univers.

**Duo** : Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!

**Moi** : Pourquoi tu pleures mon Duo ?

**Duo** : Je ne pleure pas, je cris au désespoir ! Seigneur ! Pourquoi as-tu abandonné la frêle brebis que je suis entre les pattes de cette louve affamée ?

**Moi **: Hé ho ! T'en fais pas un peu trop là ?

**Duo** : Nan ! Ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Pourquoi tant de haine envers ma petite personne ?

**Moi** : Ce n'est pas de la haine, c'est de l'amour.

**Duo **: Ma chère Little Eve, laisse moi te dire que je suis comme la fosse…. sceptique.

**Moi **: ¬.¬… heu… C'était une tentative d'humour là ? Bon, laissons-le à ses jérémiades, moi je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1 :**

Alors qu'il rentrait tranquillement chez lui après une journée d'école des plus éprouvantes consacrée aux examens, Duo sentit sa tête partir brutalement en arrière. Alec un des ses amis venait de lui tirer sa longue natte, manquant ainsi de le faire basculer en arrière.

- Alec ! Grogna le jeune homme

- Désolé Duo, mais bon la prochaine fois tu éviteras de m'ignorer quand je t'appelle, ça va faire au moins trois fois.

- Ah ? Désolé je n'avais pas entendu.

- Ça merci, j'avais remarqué gros malin.

- J'imagine que tu n'es pas venu à moitié m'arracher la tête juste pour avoir le plaisir de jouer les sonneurs de cloches.

- Non, bien que tu sois vraiment une cloche quand tu t'y mets.

- Alec …

- Si je te disais que c'est pour tes magnifiques yeux d'une couleur unique au monde ?

- Aleeec !!!!

- Ok, ok, ok ! Les copains et moi on va fêter la fin des exams, et on voulait savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous ?

- Désolé, les gars mais j'ai déjà promis de passer ma soirée avec quelqu'un.

- Avec qui ?

- La femme de ma vie. … Quoi ? ajouta Duo en voyant la tête de son ami

- Euh… T'es pas gay à l'origine ?

- Si et je le suis toujours je te rassure

- Ouf ! J'ai cru que j'espérai pour rien.

- Tu espères pour rien. Et l'un n'empêche pas l'autre je te signale. A ton avis, qui ça peut être ?

Alec se mit à réfléchir, et y mit une telle volonté que le natté fut presque certain de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

- Désolé, j'ai beau me creuser la cervelle, je ne vois pas comment c'est possible.

- Pour te creuser la cervelle il faudrait déjà que tu en ais une…

- C'est pas sympa, copain !

- A ton avis, triple abruti ? Qui est la seule femme qui partage ma vie ?

- Ben… A part ta mère, je ne vois pas.

Duo fixa son ami, qui le regarda d'un air interrogateur avant d'ouvrir en grand ses yeux.

- Oh ! J'ai trouvé ! Tu passes la soirée avec ta mère !

- Félicitation ! Tu viens de gagner le premier prix de déduction, Sherlock !

- Oh ça va hein ! Bon ben je te laisse, moi j'y gogotte. (**Ndla** : Du verbe gogotter qui veut dire y aller, je gogotte, tu gogottes, il gogotte... Cherchez pas dans le dictionnaire, le mot est de moi, marque déposé XDDD **Duo** : Lamentable…). On se voit la semaine prochaine !

- Sans aucun problème.

Et chacun partit de son côté. Duo secoua la tête en soupirant. Quand il s'y mettait, Alec pouvait devenir vraiment idiot. Mais c'était en partit pour ça que le natté l'adorait. Même si ce n'était pas de la façon dont son ami aurait aimé. Les blonds ce n'était pas son trip, lui préférait les bruns. Et mâte de peau, s'il vous plaît.

Il sourit en en repensant à la réaction qu'avait eut sa mère en entendant la nouvelle de son homosexualité. Elle avait ouvert de grands yeux, avait levé ses bras en l'air bien écartés, et avait crié « Adieu descendance !!! » d'un air des plus dramatiques, qui avait convaincu Duo que jamais sa mère ne pourrait faire carrière dans le cinéma.

Le natté ne se considérait pas comme un beau jeune homme. Mais tout en lui criait le charme, la beauté, la sensualité. Un corps parfait ni trop musclé, ni pas assez. Une peau blanche sans aucun défaut, des cheveux plus long que la normale, mais magnifique, et des yeux, améthyste, qui en hypnotisait plus d'un(e), et qui changeaient de couleur selon son humeur. Et si ils devenaient rouge sombre, la personne responsable devait courir pour rester en vie. Et cela ne le rendait que plus beau encore.

Mais dites le à cet idiot natté et il vous trouvera mille et un défauts, pour vous contredire : un bouton, un bourrelet (inexistant), un orteil trop grand, il serait même capable de vous sortir un poil mal placé … Il avait des soupirant(e)s, mais lui n'en voyait aucun(e) si personne ne venait lui dire. Il n'était tombé amoureux qu'une fois et il avait été trompé après avoir offert son corps à cette personne. Depuis il s'abstenait de toute relation de longue durée, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser de temps en temps. Mais jamais plus de deux semaines.

- Je suis rentré ! Cria-t-il en pénétrant dans la maison dans laquelle il vivait avec sa mère.

Personne ne lui répondit. A tous les coups sa mère était encore à son travail. Le natté soupira. « Et dire que c'est elle qui m'a dit de me dépêcher de rentrer pour que l'on puisse fêter la fin de mes exams. »

Duo prit une grande inspiration et se bloqua en fronçant les sourcils. Renifla un instant. Une odeur des plus déplaisantes se baladait dans l'atmosphère. Prit d'un sérieux doute il se précipita dans sa cuisine et cru qu'il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Il ferma un instant les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Duo répète après moi : Tu aimes ta mère et tu ne la tueras point. Tu aimes ta mère et tu vas la faire souffrir. Tu vas la tuer !!!!!!!!!! »

Devant lui, se dressait un champ de bataille indescriptible. C'était à se demander si la troisième guerre mondiale ne venait pas d'avoir lieu à l'insu de tous.

A tous les coups sa mère avait essayé de faire la cuisine. Et il s'étonnait qu'elle soit encore au boulot !!! Elle fuyait tout simplement !!! Le natté s'approcha prudemment en essayant de ne pas marcher sur les flaques de substances non identifiées qui se trouvaient au sol. Il ne voulait pas que sa chaussure ne fonde comme neige au soleil. Il s'approcha de ce qui avait été un très beau plan de travail… dans une époque bien lointaine. Son regard plongea dans une casserole et vit une sorte de truc marron verdâtre qui faisait des bulles. A se demander si elle avait réellement essayer de faire la cuisine et non une expérience bizarre.

« Va falloir que je lui dise qu'elle arrête de se prendre pour une sorcière. Harry Potter, c'est pas ici. »

En poussant un gros soupir, il entreprit de nettoyer se désastre. Et deux bidons de détergeant plus tard, la cuisine avait retrouvé son aspect initial, si on arrivait à faire abstraction de l'odeur qui persistait, malgré la fenêtre ouverte et la bombe de désodorisant, entièrement vidé.

« Faudra quand même qu'elle m'explique un jour comment elle s'y prend pour transformer toute forme de nourriture en tas d'immondice à la couleur plus que douteuse »

Le jeune homme commença ensuite à préparer le repas tout en se disant que sa mère avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir, parce que sinon il ne sait pas comment elle ferait pour manger sans devoir sortir tout les soirs.

Tandis que le dîner mijotait, Duo monta dans sa chambre afin de ranger les affaires qu'il avait abandonné dans l'entrée lorsqu'il avait sentit l'odeur. Alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans la chambre, il entendit un bruit sourd qui lui fit lever la tête vers le grenier. Après quelques secondes d'attente, et comme plus rien ne se produisit, il déduisit que quelque chose venait seulement de se casser la figure là-haut.

Mais quand il ressortit de sa chambre, le bruit recommença et se fit plus fort. Intrigué comme pas deux et surtout très curieux de nature, il se dirigea vers le seul endroit de la maison il n'avait jamais mit les pieds.

Il ouvrit la porte avec lenteur et jeta un œil un l'intérieur (**Ndla : **Outch ça doit faire mal quand même … ok ma gueule. =.=u). Les rayons de soleil pénétraient par la lucarne, éclairant la pièce. Il entra, et regarda tout autour de lui. Des meubles étaient recouverts par des draps à l'origine blancs, mais qui étaient devenus gris à cause de la poussière.

Duo se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais les pieds ici. Aucune raison valable de monter sans doute, et les vieux meubles n'étaient pas ce qui l'attirait le plus. Un mouvement sur le côté attira son regard. Et il vit alors un… chat ?

- C'est donc toi qui fait se raffut depuis tout à l'heure ? Mais dis-moi comment t'es arrivé ici toi ?

Le natté s'approcha de la lucarne et vit qu'elle était ouverte et qu'une branche d'arbre assez épaisse pour soutenir le poids d'un chat avait grandit jusque ici.

- D'accord ceci explique cela. Et bien mon mignon je te trouve bien courageux. Et si tu venais voir tonton Duo ? Tu ne vas pas rester ici quand même ? Allez minou sort de ta cachette.

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, le chat sortit de derrière un meuble recouvert et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme en eu des frissons dans le dos. Ses yeux étaient… comment dire… vivant. Pas comme un animal, il avait le regard d'un être humain. Le drap qui recouvrait le meuble derrière l'animal, se défit. Il recouvrit totalement le chat qui poussa un miaulement, Duo aurait pu en jurer, de frustration.

Un miroir de plein pied. C'était ce qui venait d'apparaître sous les yeux du jeune homme qui semblait hypnotisé par lui. Il était beau, très bien finit, par une main de maître. Il devait valoir une petite fortune. Duo se demanda à qui il appartenait dans la famille et pourquoi sa mère ne l'avait pas mit dans sa chambre, elle qui aimait ce style.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Duo fut prit d'un violent mal de tête et se sentit tomber au sol. Il put voir alors le miroir éclater en mille morceaux et les bouts de miroir lui foncer droit dessus. Mais il ne pouvait faire aucuns mouvements, paralysé par la douleur. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le chat, et il était persuadé qu'il souriait.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Duo sentit de l'agitation autour de lui. Lentement il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il était allongé dans un lit aux draps blancs, de chaque côté des rideaux blancs avaient été tiré.

« Je dois être à l'hôpital, mais qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

Il se souvint alors du chat, du miroir et de ce dernier qui éclatait en mille morceaux. Le natté, plus vraiment natté, porta ses mains à son visage, mais ne sentit aucunes blessures. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir il n'avait mal nulle part. Même son mal de crâne avait disparu.

Il se leva avec précaution, et remarqua qu'on lui avait dénatté les cheveux

- Super ! Grogna-t-il. On voit que ce n'est pas eux qui vont être obligé de tout démêler après.

Au moins on lui avait laissé ses habits. Il ouvrit alors les rideaux qui le séparaient du reste de la pièce et ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Mais qu'est que c'est que ce bordel ?

**A suivre**

Voilà !!!!!! Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

**Duo** : Aidez moi vous qui passez par là, sauvez cette pauvre âme en danger que je suis !!!

**Moi** : Dis donc toi ! Tu ne veux pas arrêter un peu de jouer les martyrisés ?

**Duo** : Pas tant que tu continueras d'écrire cette fic !!!!

**Moi** : De quoi t'as peur ? J'ai encore rien écrit, rien fait. Si ça se trouve, il va rien se passer du tout.

**Duo **: Tu me prends pour un crétin ?

**Moi** : … *plante un panneau dans le sol et s'en va*

**Duo** : Hé !!!! T'en vas pas comme ça réponds à ma question, *lit le panneau* Et en plus ce n'est pas poli de demander des reviews par panneau interposé !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : L'Etoile d'Erendiel**

**Disclaimer :** Je les aurais un jour, je les aurais !!!!!!! En attendant… Mouahahahaha

**Couples :** Pas pour tout de suite ça c'est une chose certaine.

**Duo** : Je sais que je vais paraître répétitif : Pourquoi ?

**Moi** : Et bien je te répondrais tout simplement parce que

**Duo** : C'est pas réponse ça. Non mais pour de vrai, tu m'en veux ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plus ?

**Moi **: Mais pourquoi tu me sors ça ? Je ne t'ai encore rien fait !!!!

**Duo** : Non mais ça ne saurait tarder, tu le dis toi-même : pas ENCORE !!

**Moi** : Que tu dis !

**Duo **: Un peu que je le dis !! Je l'affirme et je le signe !! Tu vas me faire souffrir encore et encore !!!!!!

**Moi **: … Chers lecteurs (je garde l'espoir de voir des garçons sur mes fics, donc essayons de ne pas froisser ceux qui passe par là) je vous souh…

**Duo** : T'en as pas marre

**Moi** : Je parlais là ! Et puis marre de quoi ?

**Duo** : De me faire souffrir tiens !

**Moi** : Et toi t'en as pas marre d'être égocentrique ? T'es pas le seul dans cette fic.

**Duo** : …

**Moi** : Je disais donc avant que cet hurluberlu nous coupe, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

« » Les pensées des personnages

**Elie : **V'la la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que le début, bonne lecture à toi.

**Chapitre 2**

Duo resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne saurait dire où il avait atterrit. Une immense pièce remplit de lits lui faisait penser à un hôpital. Mais un hôpital vraiment spécial : Il voyait ce qu'il pensait être des infirmières et des docteurs aux vues des blouses, mais il n'y avait aucune perfusion ne traînait dans le coin, ni aucun stéthoscopes autour des cous des docteurs.

Il régnait dans la pièce un désordre innommable. Un accident venait de se produire et avait fait beaucoup de blessés plus ou moins graves. Des cris fusaient de partout, des infirmières couraient, essayant d'être à plusieurs endroits en même temps.

- Un chantier qui vient de s'écrouler.

Duo tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de lui parler. Elle appartenait à un jeune d'approximativement son âge. Ses yeux plongèrent dans un regard bleu mer. Il avait un air doux sur le visage que lui balayaient quelques mèches de cheveux blonds.

- Euh … Vous êtes ?

- Excuse mon impolitesse. Je m'appelle Quatre Winner. Je suis la personne qui t'a emmené ici. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux on dirait. Je suis rassuré.

Le non-natté observa, ou plutôt détailla son interlocuteur. Sa façon de s'habiller était étrange. Ah bien y regarder, Duo était le seul à être habillé normalement.

« Où est ce que j'ai atterris encore ? J'ai vraiment le chic pour me mettre dans de ces situations... »

- Où est ce que je suis exactement ?

- A l'hôpital. Tu as du faire un malaise en chemin. Je t'ai retrouvé sur le bord de la route. Tu as de la chance que je sois passé par là. C'est une route très peu fréquentée que tu as prise. De plus elle est assez dangereuse. Tu aurais pu croiser une horde de Tahs. Seules les trois grandes divinités savent ce qui aurait pu t'arriver.

Tahs ? Route ? Trois divinités ? Duo avait mal à la tête, à force d'essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Alors qu'il allait poser une question, le châtain ouvrit de grands yeux sur ce qu'il voyait.

Un de ces présumés médecins était entrain de diagnostiquer une fracture de la jambe en passant seulement sa main sur le corps du blessé qui se trouvait allongé non loin de lui.

- Mais qu'est ce qu…

- Tu as l'air surpris ? Lui dit le dénommé Quatre, dont il avait un instant oublié la présence.

- Surpris ? Je ne suis pas surpris !!!! Je suis carrément abasourdi, littéralement scotché !!! Comment il fait ? Il a pas fait passer de radio, il a pas de stéthoscope, et tout le bastringue médicale. Alors comment fait-il ?

- Radio ? Sté… Stoté… qu'est ce que tu racontes ? As-tu reçu un coup sur la tête qui expliquerait ton malaise ?

- Comment ça qu'est ce que je raconte ? Je vais très bien je vous remercie. Je n'ai absolument pas pris de coup.

- J'ai le même âge tu sais. Donc le vous, tu peux l'enlever. Je ne connais pas les mots que tu emplois. Viendrais-tu d'une contrée lointaine ? Si lointaine qu'on en ignore l'existence ? J'ai pas mal voyagé, je dois te l'avouer, mais jamais je n'ai entendu pareils mots dans la bouche des autres. Aurais-je oublié de visiter une contrée ? N'apparaît-elle pas dans nos cartes ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda à son tour Duo qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais de quel monde viens-tu ? Tu ne connais pas le pays dans lequel tu vis ?

- Bien sûr que si pour qui me prends-tu ? répliqua le blond piqué.

- Alors pourquoi toutes ces questions avec ce langage qui nous ramène au Moyen Age ? (je suis poète ^^)

- Je connais ma terre, mais je ne sais rien de la tienne. Car il est clair à présent que tu ne viens pas d'ici, ni même des contrées avoisinantes.

- Hé ! Arrêtes de parler comme si nous étions ailleurs qu'en Amérique. Tu fais un peu flipper mec avec ton attitude.

- Amérik ? C'est là d'où tu viens ?

- Ben comme toi.

- Non. Pas comme moi. Ici tu n'es pas en Terre d' Amérik. Duo se retint de rire en entendant l'appellation du blond. Ici tu es dans les Terres d'Erendiel (merci bêta, sauveuse de moi ToT)

- Les Terres de quoi ?

- D'Erendiel. Tu ne connais pas ? (A ton avis s'il te pose la question ?). Au fait quel est ton nom ?

- Duo Maxwell.

Mais où avait-il atterrit ? Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il s'était posé la question. La réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit à l'heure actuelle, était un asile. Il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen d'expliquer tous ces comportements étranges, noms bizarres et autre.

- Et bien, messer Maxwell, tu peux sortir d'ici. Le médecin m'a dit que tu étais en très bonne santé, seulement inconscient. Tu peux retourner dans ton pays.

Duo, qui avait refait sa natte entre temps, l'élastique retrouvé sur la table à côté du lit, ne se fit pas prier. Fou ou pas, il allait suivre les directives de cet homme. Suivit de Quatre, et sans faire gaffe aux regards lancé sur son passage, il sortit de la salle, et, après s'être perdu trois ou quatre fois, et enfin fait diriger par Quatre, qui avait finit par avoir pitié de lui et un peu marre de marcher pour rien, il se retrouva dehors.

Il se figea sur place, les yeux grands ouvert, incapable de proférer le moindre son. Il cru être réellement devenu fou. Devant lui, indifférents à sa réaction, une ville menait sa vie agitée : les cris des marchands essayaient de couvrir ceux des enfants qui jouaient à se courser, des charrettes en bois essayaient de se frayer un passage parmi les riverains, et la rumeur de la foule complétait le paysage.

Pas une voiture, pas un seul véhicule du XXIème siècle ! Le natté avait l'impression d'être revenu mille ans en arrière. Bien qu'il eut le sentiment que c'était différent.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Quatre intrigué par le brusque arrêt de Duo.

- Dis-moi que je rêve !!! C'est pas possible !!! Où est passé la grosse pomme ? Avec ses buildings ? Ses voitures ? Ses trafics impossibles ? Ses gens pressés et impolis ? Son ciel gris ?

- Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu es à Arka ville principale des Terres d' Erendiel. Ville de résidence du seigneur et maître.

Soudain le regard de Quatre s'agrandit, tandis qu'il dévisageait Duo. Il lui attrapa soudainement le bras et l'emmena en le tirant derrière lui.

- Suis-moi !

- Hein ? Hé mais où on va ?

- Fais-moi confiance.

- Pour quelle raison ? Je ne te connais même pas. Oh ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?



La pièce était éclairée seulement par le feu qui brûlait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Duo se rapetissa dans le fauteuil dans lequel il était assit. Il faisait face aux yeux inquisiteurs des personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il en était ainsi depuis que Quatre l'avait traîné ici, sans lui demander son avis.

- Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un imposteur ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive. Fit un jeune homme lui aussi d'à peu près le même âge que le châtain. Il était brun avec des yeux onyx.

- Wufei, fit un vieil homme assis dans un fauteuil, pourquoi serait-il un imposteur ?

- Pour avoir la gloire messer G. Les divinités m'en sont témoins, j'en ai vu qui faisaient tout pour se faire passer pour lui. Jusqu'à modifier la couleur de leurs yeux.

- Tu te trompes, Wufei. Intervint le blond. Il n'a rien changé du tout puisque j'étais là avec lui depuis le début.

- Avant que tu ne le trouves.

- Le sortilège serait terminé. Or depuis qu'il est réveillé je ne l'ai pas quitté. De plus il ne semble pas connaître le monde où il se trouve. Et il emploi parfois des mots vraiment bizarre. Des mots que je n'ai jamais entendus de ma vie. Regarde aussi ses habits. Ne les trouves tu pas bizarre ?

- Euh… Intervint alors Duo, qui trouvait qu'il était le mieux habillé des quatre.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Duo se recroquevilla encore plus mais continua courageusement.

- Désolé d'interrompre votre conversation, mais je peux savoir ce qui se passe et qui vous êtes ?

- Je te présente Wufei Chang, c'est mon meilleur ami, pour ne pas dire mon frère. Et lui c'est Messer G. Il est un peu comme mon grand père. C'était un ami de la famille. Il m'a prit comme pupille à la mort de mes parents et m'a enseigné presque tout ce que je sais.

- Avant de tout t'expliquer, fit Messer G, j'aimerais que tu me dises comment tu as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici.

- Ben… En fait, Quatre ne m'a pas trop laissé le choix, voyez-vous ? Il a ouvert de grands yeux, puis il m'a prit par le bras et m'a entraîner tel un chiffon jusqu'ici… J'ai dit une bêtise ? ajouta-t-il en voyant Quatre pouffer dans sa main et Wufei se pincer l'arrête du nez.

- Ce que je voulais savoir, fit le vieil homme en souriant, c'est comment es-tu arrivé sur le bord de la route.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. D'ailleurs je te remercie de m'avoir ramassé Quatre.

- Je t'en prie, c'est tout naturel.

- Quel est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

- J'étais dans mon grenier, il y avait un chat (LE fameux chat, qui n'a de cesse d'intriguer ma bêta. Désolée Lady, c'est pas pour tout de suite la révélation). Il avait des yeux si expressifs que j'en ai eu des frissons. Il y avait un meuble recouvert par un drap. Ce dernier est tombé et un miroir est apparut. Puis j'ai eu une migraine qui ma fait souffrir comme jamais auparavant. Je suis tombé à terre et j'ai entendu le miroir se briser. Puis plus rien… Et je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital.

Chacun gardait le silence, tout en regardant Duo. Ce dernier se demandait bien pourquoi. Le vieil homme ouvrit la bouche au moment même où il allait le demander.

- Et bien. Nous pouvons dire que le ciel est avec nous. On ne pouvait avoir plus de chance.

- Euh… ? Pourquoi

- Nous attendions ta venue. Mais nous ne savions pas quand, ni comment, ni où. Nous avons vécu dans la crainte que tu n'apparaisses pas devant les bonnes personnes.

- Euh … en langage non crypté ça donne ?

- Tu va peut être avoir du mal à le croire, mais tu es notre sauveur.

- Je suis Jésus ?

- Qui ?

- Laissez tomber, trop long à expliquer.

- Tu es l'Etoile, c'est comme ça que l'on te nomme par ici. Tu possèdes en toi le pouvoir de nous sortir des ténèbres, comme de nous y plonger à tous jamais. Toi seul peux sauver la Terre d'Erendiel, du sort funeste qui l'attend.

- … Donc si j'ai bien compris, j'ai des pouvoirs, vous êtes en danger, et je dois vous sauver ? J'ai bien pigé le truc.

- Tu ne dois rien du tout. Toi seul a droit de regard sur les choix que tu es amené à faire.

- Pincez moi je rêve… Aïeuh !!!!

- Wufei !!!

- Il demande, j'accède à sa requête.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

- Duo, sais tu qui est ton père ?

- … Non. Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il était mort en sauvant des vies en bon pompier qu'il était. Je n'avais que quelque mois.

- Ton père n'était pas… Pom… Po … ce que tu dis qu'il était.

- Ah non ? Et qu'est ce qu'il était alors ?

- Un homme puissant. Un homme redouté du seigneur et maître qui règne sur nous. Il avait en lui un pouvoir immense, bien que moindre comparé au tien. Sais-tu à quoi il ressemblait ?

- Non, ma mère ne voulait pas souffrir. Il n'y avait pas de photos de lui à la maison.

- Tu lui ressembles. Sauf pour la couleur des cheveux peut être. Mais tu lui ressembles énormément. Et j'en suis heureux.

- … Euh, le fait que je ressemble à mon père que vous supposez connaître vous rend heureux ?

- Et oui. Je suis heureux parce que je sais maintenant qu'il à été en vie assez longtemps, pour permettre à son fils de voir le jour et de le mettre en sécurité avec sa femme. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait aussi loin. Mais connaissant mon fils, il a préféré mettre le plus de distance possible entre toi et le seigneur.

- Votre fils ?

- Et oui. Vois-tu Duo, je suis ton grand père de par ton père. Et il n'y a rien de plus certain.

-…

- Installes-toi correctement, mon garçon, vous aussi dit-il en s'adressant à Quatre et Wufei. Je vais te raconter maintenant l'histoire de ton père qui est maintenant la tienne.



De son regard bleu, elle dévisageait silencieusement la jeune femme effarouchée qui se tenait en face d'elle.

- Tu es bien jolie très chère.

- Me…merci Dame Réléna.

- Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait appeler. Et bien, vois-tu, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Qu… que puis-je faire pour vous ma Dame ?

- Mais rien de très compliqué : tu vois la bassine de pierre qui se trouve contre le mur ? Penches-toi dessus et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Tandis que la demoiselle s'avançait, Réléna sortit de sa longue manche vaporeuse une dague en argent finement décorée.

- Alors que vois-tu jolie jouvencelle ?

- De l'eau ma Dame

- Est-ce tout ?

Mais avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu répondre, la femme lui trancha la gorge de part en part et laissa le sang s'écouler dans la bassine de pierre. Lorsqu'elle en eut assez elle se débarrassa du cadavre, et se pencha au dessus du récipient. Elle se releva soudain et appela une de ses servantes.

- Vas dire au seigneur que je dois m'entretenir avec lui sur l'heure.

Tandis que la jeune fille partait en courant, Réléna faisait les cent pas faisant tournoyer autour d'elle les jupes vaporeuses de sa robe rose. Quiconque la croiserait sans la connaître serait tombé dans le piège de son innocence factice. Seul différence, le serpent qu'elle portait autour du cou, et dont elle caressait la tête ornée d'une pierre blanche, était noir. (Manquerait plus qu'on face des serpents roses maintenant !!)

- A chaque fois que je vous vois, j'ai du mal à me convaincre que vous êtes une sorcière, Ma Dame.

- Trêve de bavardage Mon Seigneur. L'heure est grave.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé comprendre. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Il est là, dans votre ville. Il est arrivé.

- De qui diable parlez-vous ?

- De LUI, de l'Etoile.

- En êtes-vous certaine ? Êtes-vous sur qu'il s'agit bien de lui ? Vos pouvoirs sont grands, il est vrai, mais, soit dit sans vous offenser, les siens le sont encore plus.

- Il n'a pas eu son éveil. Il ne sait pas encore qu'il a des pouvoirs.

- Trouvez-le-moi, et ramenez le moi. Je le veux, il me sera bien plus utile vivant que mort. Je saurais le rallier à ma cause.

- Comme il vous plaira.

**A suivre**

**Moi : **Et voilà le deuxième chapitre terminé !!!!

**Duo** : Mort ? Comment ça il me veut mort ? T'en as pas marre à la fin ? Et puis d'abord il est où ? C'est quand qu'il arrive ?

**Moi** : A ta place je ne serais pas trop pressé, mais bon c'est mon avis, après tu fais ce que tu veux.

**Duo** : ça veut dire quoi ?

**Moi** : Rien… tiens Quatre. Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

**Quatre** : Potiche ?

**Moi **: …

**Quatre **: Homme pipi ?

**Moi **: …

**Quatre** : Little-Eve, t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, sinon tu meurs !

**Moi **: Stop ! *Lève la main devant elle*. Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Si tu me tues, Duo restera à jamais dans l'incertitude. Et puis, faut pas m'en vouloir !!!! T'as qu'à aller te plaindre à ma bêta !!! Elle me harcèle tout le temps pour savoir avant l'heure ce qui va se passer.

**Quatre** : LADY KASSY !!!!! *part rouge de colère et fumant des oreilles*

**Moi** : Bon pendant que Duo pleure sur son sort et que Quatre est partit voir ma bêta ben moi je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à très bientôt !!

*vérifie que le panneau 'Reviews' est toujours bien planté et s'en va*

*A quelques kilomètres de là* (marche super vite le Quatre quand même)

**Quatre : **TOI ! La… La… chose… (ouais, mon avatar est dur à décrire pour le non initié)

**Lady Kassy** *qui s'occupe de ses affaires sans rien demander à personne* C'est à moi que tu parles ?

**Quatre :** Ouais ! T'as pas fini d'embêter Little Eve ? Déjà que c'est pas facile tous les jours avec elle, arrête de la saouler pour avoir des spoilers.

**L.K :** T'es au courant que tu la défends là ?

**Quatre :** Ne rêve pas… C'est juste qu'elle te raconte tout un tas de trucs – faux en plus – pas très plaisant ! Alors suis le précepte du vieux sage Mel Toy De Sekite Regar, 2eme du nom, qui dit que la patience est une vertu.

**LK :** J'en parlerais à mon péco… Et vais aller rendre une petite visite à Little Eve… Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de lui montrer mes Wrath Fans…

**Quatre :** Euh… je file moi, ok ?

Suite à la mort de l'autateuse, la fic connu une fin prématurée et la bêta ne fut jamais mise au courant quant au rôle du fameux chat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : L'Etoile d'Erendiel**

**Disclaimer :** Blablablabla…. Ça veut tout dire.

**Couples :** Toujours pas en place.

**Moi** : Tu te tais. Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

**Duo** : Je n'ai encore rien dit.

**Moi** : Comme tu le dis, ENCORE, ça veut dire c'est pour bientôt. Je n'ai rien à te dire, et je ne répondrais pas à tes questions de martyrisé.

**Duo** : …

**Moi** : …

**Duo** : Je te hais

**Moi** : Je t'aime aussi. Et commence pas à m'échauffer parce que le Heero il va te passer sous le nez. En fait je le ferais même pas apparaître dans cette fic.

**Duo** : … Tu me fais peur quand tu es énervée.

**Moi** : C'est fait pour… Enjoy !!!^^

**Chapitre 3**

Duo était maintenant seul dans la pièce et contemplait les flammes qui continuaient de s'élever dans la cheminée. Il avait du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Du mal à se convaincre que tout cela pouvait être vrai. Quoi de plus naturel ? On venait de lui raconter une histoire digne d'un roman de fantaisy, dont il devenait, sans qu'il l'ait demandé, le héro principal, prenant la suite de son père.

Son père. Un grand homme à en juger les dires de Messer G. Un homme aux grands pouvoirs, qui était toujours prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. A déjouer les plans de ce fou de Kushrénada, seigneur et maître des Terres d'Erendiel. Ce dernier ne rêvait que de pouvoirs, n'en ayant jamais assez, et voulait asservir le monde, se faisant ainsi maître incontesté de toutes les Terres, dut-il se lier aux forces noires et vendre son âme aux divinités des ténèbres pour cela. Il avait à son service une femme dangereuse qui avait le pouvoir de lire dans le passé, le présent et le futur. Elle ressemblait, parait-il, à une jeune femme innocente, et plus d'un se serait fait prendre au piège. Selon la rumeur, elle raffolerait du sang des jeunes filles pour pouvoir lire ses prédictions.

Lorsque Kushrénada eut vent de la prophétie qui disait qu'il serait vaincu par l'Etoile, il n'eut de cesse de le traquer, tuant ainsi tous les nouveaux nés. Mais la Prophétesse, connue sous le nom de Dame Réléna, lui révéla que celui-ci n'était pas encore né mais que cela ne devrait tarder. Elle avait vu la femme du pire ennemi du seigneur avec le bébé. Dès lors il avait, par tous les moyens, essayé de la tuer avant qu'elle n'accouche. Heureusement pour elle, son mari veillait. Et il la mit en sécurité en se transportant dans le monde où Duo avait vu le jour. Cependant cette traque n'avait pas été sans mal, et le père du jeune homme avait été sérieusement touché. Il ne survécu pas à ses blessures.

Duo ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Après tout, peut-on ressentir autant de choses dans un rêve ? Des choses telles que la douleur par exemple ? Il regarda pensivement le bleu que le pincement de Wufei lui avait fait. Pas vraiment. Et puis il rêvait depuis bien trop longtemps, il aurait du se réveiller depuis longtemps.

- Raaaaah, mais c'est pas vrai !!!!

Le jeune homme secoua énergiquement la tête. Il n'arrivait pas y mettre un semblant d'ordre. Découvrir qu'il avait un grand-père, que sa mère lui avait toujours caché la vérité, qu'il avait des pouvoirs qui dépassaient la raison - bien qu'ils ne se soient pas encore manifestés - tout cela ne l'aidait pas à rester calme.

Occupé à ruminer, il n'entendit pas la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Et lorsque la personne l'appela, il sursauta.

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Quatre ! Ce n'est pas grave, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Ecoute, fit le blond en se mettant face à Duo, je sais que tout cela est dur à croire pour toi et que tu as l'impression que tu ne fais que rêver. Mais je peux te jurer que tout ceci est vrai.

- Dis-moi…

- Oui ?

- Toi, as-tu des pouvoirs ?

- Oui. Et non seulement moi, mais aussi Wufei. Et notre devoir est de seconder l'Etoile. Te seconder.

- Vous deux ?

- Nous deux. Mais aussi deux autres que nous n'avons jamais vu.

- Qu'est ce qui fait que c'est vous ? Je veux dire, G m'a dit qu'il y a partout des personnes qui ont aussi des pouvoirs…

- Les nôtres sont plus puissants que ceux là. Lorsque nous sommes nés, il y a eut un signe qui est apparu puis une lumière bleue nous a transpercé nous donnant nos pouvoirs.

- … Je vois.

- Tu dois être fatigué. Suis-moi, je t'ai préparé une chambre pour que tu puisses te reposer.

Sans un mot, le natté suivit le blond à travers les couloirs de l'immense maison. Arrivé dans sa chambre, Quatre lui souhaita bonne nuit et le laissa seul. Il y avait sur le lit une tunique de nuit. Duo se changea et se glissa entre les draps. Le lit était confortable, et Duo, fatigué par cette journée éprouvante, s'endormit de suite et rêva de dragons, de pouvoirs et de son père.



- Rester ici à ruminer ne vous servira à rien mon seigneur. Il faut attendre le résultat des recherches. Allez plutôt vous reposer, cela vous sera beaucoup plus utile. D'importantes affaires vous attendent.

- La belle affaire !!! Elles ont attendu jusqu'ici, elles peuvent encore attendre. Ce n'est pas un jour de plus qui risque de mettre en péril l'avenir de mon Royaume. Mais lui !!! Lui, oui ! Lui le peut. Et je n'aurais de repos que lorsque ses pouvoirs seront miens et que son esprit de jurera plus que par mon nom.

- Sans vouloir être offensante, votre seigneurie, n'est ce pas là s'avancer un peu vite ? Rien ne nous dit, hélas, qu'il adhèrera à votre cause.

- Il suffit ! J'ai des arguments, Dame Réléna et vous le savez fort bien. Ah ! Comme j'ai hâte d'être au jour où j'aurais asservit le monde. L'Etoile sera mienne …Mais dites moi, est-il beau, Dame Réléna ?

- Très, mon seigneur.

Kushrénada sourit. Il aimait les belles choses, et encore plus lorsque c'était des jeunes garçons. Réléna s'empêcha de soupirer. Lui et ses envies, qu'ils aillent au diable. Elle se pencha au dessus de sa bassine de pierre. Toujours le même visage flottant. Quelle chance elle avait eu de pouvoir le voir. Cependant, il était déjà protégé par ses propres pouvoirs, ne laissant révéler que son visage. Son entourage n'était pas visible à la sorcière, empêchant ainsi ses hommes de le retrouver au plus vite.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

- Entrez.

Un homme en noir se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il salua le seigneur Kushrénada puis sa maîtresse.

- Parle, fit celle-ci. Quelles nouvelles nous apportes-tu ?

- Hélas ! Nous n'avons pu trouver ce garçon, Ma Dame. C'est comme s'il était passé inaperçu aux yeux des gens. Cependant, on dit que Messer G aurait accueillit chez lui un étranger. Mais personne n'était capable de dire à quoi il ressemblait.

- Un étranger dis-tu ? Comment peuvent-ils savoir que c'est un étranger s'ils sont incapables de dire à quoi il ressemble ?

- C'est pourtant vrai mon seigneur. La seule chose qu'ils ont vu c'est un homme avec de longs cheveux.

- N'est ce pas là une des caractéristiques ? demanda le seigneur à la sorcière.

- Non mon seigneur. Je n'ai pu malheureusement pu voir que son visage. Je ne saurais dire si il avait les cheveux longs ou non.

- A quoi sert donc votre pouvoir dans ce cas ? … Faites surveiller cet étranger et prévenez moi dès qu'il met son nez dehors.

- Permettez-moi, seigneur, de l'aborder, fit Réléna, en me voyant il ne se doutera pas que je suis à votre solde, si tant est qu'il a entendu parler de vous en mal. Mon apparence m'a permis, vous le savez, d'appâter bien des hommes pour votre compte. Pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ?

- Il est vrai que votre air angélique aux premiers abords m'a aidé bien des fois. Entendu. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je vous demande donc de me le rameniez. Sur ce je vais me coucher. Une nuit de repos fera passer le temps plus vite.

- Que votre nuit soit douce mon seigneur.

- Naturellement.

Sur ces mots le seigneur Kushrénada sortit de la chambre de la sorcière, bientôt suivit de l'homme en noir, envoyé à la surveillance de la maison du vieux fou.



Duo fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui jouait sur sa joue.

« J'ai encore oublié de fermer mes volets. » pensa-t-il avant de se rappeler des évènements de la veille.

Prudemment il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, puis poussa un énorme soupir. Il avait espéré que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Son espoir avait été vain.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre qu'il occupait. Il avait été trop fatigué hier pour le faire. Elle était vaste, mais pratiquement vide : un grand lit (celui où il était allongé) occupait le milieu du mur qui se trouvait en face de la porte, sur le mur d'à côté, deux grandes fenêtres renvoyaient la lumière sur le mur qui leur faisait face. Contre ce dernier, une sorte de sofa, ou il avait négligemment jeté ses habits la veille. Une grande malle se trouvait au pied du lit.

Il sortit du lit et ses pieds rencontrèrent un tapis moelleux. Alors qu'il allait s'habiller, il remarqua à côté du sofa une table avec une bassine en faïence et un broc.

« J'ai jamais vu ça ailleurs que dans les films. » L'eau était chaude et parfumée. Il fit une rapide toilette et voulu s'habiller lorsqu'il remarqua que ses habits avaient été enlevés et remplacés par d'autres. Grâce au ciel, ils n'étaient pas aussi compliqués que ceux de Quatre, ou même de Wufei : un simple pantalon de cuir noir attaché par des lacets, avec une légère chemise rouge et des bottes.

Une fois habillé et coiffé, il se regarda dans le miroir plein pied qui se trouvait dans le coin de la chambre entre le lit et une des fenêtres.

- Tu sais que t'es beau toi ? dit-il à son reflet en souriant.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là.

- Ah Duo ! Tu es déjà levé ? Fit Quatre. Je vois que les habits te vont parfaitement bien.

- Pourquoi avoir pris les miens ?

- Ils étaient beaucoup trop voyants. M'est avis que le seigneur est déjà au courant de ta venue et qu'il a déjà lancé des factions à ta recherche. Mais si tu le désires, je peux te les rendre.

- Non, non. Je te fais confiance.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si, tout va bien ! Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Une impression.

- Je vais bien. Seulement j'ai comme qui dirais un peu de mal à me faire à cette idée, c'est tout.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas de notre monde, je trouve que tu prends la chose plutôt bien.

- Tu trouves ? Moi j'ai l'impression d'être complètement paumé, oui !

- Paumé ?

- Perdu si tu préfères.

- Oh ! J'imagine que c'est normal.

Duo lui fit un sourire et son ventre décida d'intervenir… très bruyamment.

- Faut l'excuser, fit Duo, je n'ai jamais réussit à lui inculquer la politesse.

Quatre se mit à rire avant de demander à son invité de le suivre dans la salle où un repas du matin l'attendait. Le natté ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et tout en racontant les merveilles de son monde, il suivit son hôte dans les couloirs de la maison.

Une fois le ventre remplit et les félicitations décernées, Duo fut escorté par Wufei et Quatre pour sa première visite de l'extérieur. On ne pouvait décemment pas appeler le trajet forcé de la veille une visite.

Pendant le trajet qui les menait sur l'allée centrale de la ville, Duo se trouva un nouveau passe temps pour lui, un embêtement plus que certain pour un autre : trouver des surnoms plus débiles les uns que les autres pour un certain homme qui commençait vraiment à se demander s'il arriverait à se retenir de tuer le natté.

Alors qu'il avait ralentit le pas, Duo fut attiré par un bruit. Il tourna la tête vers une petite ruelle sombre. Il s'approcha lentement, ne faisant plus attention aux deux autres qui, n'ayant pas remarqué sont manège, continuaient d'avancer. Deux yeux brillant dans la pénombre le fixaient. Et il connaissait ces yeux, pour les avoirs déjà vu, juste avant d'atterrir ici. Le natté ouvrit grand son regard. Cela ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme sursauta au son de la voix. Il se retourna et vit ses deux compagnons qui le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Du moins, pour Quatre, Wufei semblant indifférent.

Duo se tourna de nouveau vers la ruelle mais il n'y avait plus rien. Avait-il rêvé ?

- Rien, rien du tout. Une illusion semble-t-il. Où allons-nous ?

- Nulle part en particulier. Nous te faisons seulement visiter pour le moment, histoire que tu te familiarises avec les lieux.



- L'étranger est sortit.

- A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

- Un jeune homme, les cheveux châtains très long attachés en natte. Des yeux violets.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Absolument certain. Dois-je aller faire mon rapport au seigneur ?

- Non, vous pouvez vous retirer… Ah ! Une dernière chose. Où se dirigeait-il ?

- Il visitait la ville. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était sur la grande place et regardait le spectacle qui s'y déroulait.



- C'était fascinant vous ne trouvez pas ?

Duo se retourna pour écouter la réponse de ses compagnons et fut surpris de se découvrir seul.

- Bah… c'est où qu'y sont passés ?

Le natté fronça les sourcils. A aucun moment il n'y avait eu de mouvement de foule…. Sauf que lui s'était déplacé pour pouvoir voir toutes les personnes qui faisaient ce si beau spectacle.

- Mais quel abruti je fais quand je m'y mets. Et je fais comment pour les retrouver moi maintenant ? P'tain Duo je te jure des fois tu mériterais des baffes.

- N'êtes-vous pas un peu jeune pour parler tout seul ?

- Hein ?

Duo se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Il fit face à une jeune femme de toute beauté qui le regardait d'un air gentil avec ses grands yeux bleus. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui retombaient sur les reins.

- Heu … vous êtes ?

- Une femme qui vous veut du bien.

- … Mais encore ?

- Cela ne vous suffit pas ?

- Pas vraiment non.

Duo détailla la nouvelle venue. Malgré son air innocent, il y avait chez cette femme un il-ne-savait-pas-quoi qui le gênait et qui surtout ne lui inspirait absolument pas confiance.

- Je suis une dame du château. Et j'ai appris qu'un étranger venu d'on ne sait où était arrivé dans notre ville. Etant de nature très curieuse, j'ai décidé de venir voir par moi-même. Cela vous dérangerait que l'on discute un peu ?

- Eh bien c'est que mes compagnons vont s'inquiéter si je ne reviens pas, donc c'n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais va falloir que j'y aille.

Sans laisser plus de temps à la femme de dire quoi que se soit, il fit demi-tour. Mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de la dame.

- Attendez !!!

- … ?

- J'aimerais au moins connaître votre nom !

- Je donne rarement mon nom aux personnes que je ne connais pas.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si on ne se connaissait pas !!!! Nous avons discuté un peu tout les deux.

- Vraiment ''un peu'' et, pour être honnête avec vous, vous m'avez plus raconté votre vie pleine de trous que parlé avec moi. Bien qu'elle ait été pour moi inintéressante, sans vouloir vous offenser. Maintenant excusez-moi, mais j'ai vraiment besoins de retrouver mes compagnons… Ah ! Et autre chose. Il ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit de discuter avec une dame habillée de rose. Aussi charmante soit-elle. De plus, malgré votre petit air innocent, j'ai comme une envie de ne pas vous faire confiance. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est physique. M'en voulez surtout pas hein ? Quant à essayer vos charmes sur moi, c'est inutile. Vous n'avez pas ce qu'il faut là où il faut si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Avant que la blonde ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Duo se perdit dans la foule, la laissant seule et en colère.

- Duo !!!

- Quatre !!! Wuwu !!!! Où que vous z'êtiez passé ? J'ai cru que j'allais mourir moi !!! Y'a un bonbon tout rose qui est venu me parler d'une voix toute mielleuse. Brrrr… Rien que d'y repenser, j'en ai la chair de poule !!!

- Tu n'as rien ? Elle ne t'a pas dit de choses bizarres ? Essayer de t'emmener quelque part ?

- Euh… Non. Pourquoi ?

- Maxwell ! La femme avec qui tu parlais, c'était Dame Réléna.

- Ah … Yeurk ! Faut qu'elle change de styliste !!! Tout ce rose, c'est à vomir. Je ne vois pas comment les hommes peuvent rater ça quant ils la voient.

- Fais attention quand tu la reverras.

- Je ne tiens vraiment pas à la revoir. Je ne sais pas mais cette nana, je l'ai pas sentit dès l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle.

- Rentrons



- Sale petit avorton !!! Comment oses-tu m'humilier de la sorte ? Foi de Réléna, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. Crois-moi, tu préféreras pourrir en enfer plutôt que de souffrir entre mes mains !!!!

**A suivre**

J'entends d'ici les « Il est où Heero ? Quand est ce qu'il arrive ? » Et je vous réponds : « Un peu de patieeeeeeeeeeeeeence !!! » Si tout va bien il devrait arriver dans le prochain chapitre.

Reste à espérer qu'il n'ait pas décidé de faire grève…

**Information** : je suis en exam jusque fin juin et je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de faire mes chapitres donc s'il y a une longue attente ne m'en voulez pas trop. Mais bon j'essaierais de faire le maximum quand même.

**Lady Kassy :** Tiens, pas de demande de reviews aujourd'hui… Tu dois en avoir plus qu'il ne t'en faut j'imagine

Moi : Mon panneau est toujours là ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : L'Etoile d'Erendiel**

Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen minna !!! Hontoni gomen !!! Je sais que je suis en retard de chez en retard, mais voyez- vous je n'étais pas très inspirée et j'étais très centrée (enfin un peu) sur mes examens qui sont maintenant finis. Et ce n'est pas tout parce qu'en plus de ça je prépare mon déménagement donc je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir poster la suite ( Duo : Commence déjà par l'écrire, ensuite tu te poseras la question !!!)

**Disclaimer :** … Dire qu'ils sont à moi serait un mensonge.

**Couples : **Toujours aucun

**Moi** : Tadaaaaaaaaaam ! Oyez ! Oyez ! Braves gens, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer l'arrivée de celui que vous attendiez tous. Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez applaudir l'arrivée l'apparition tant attendue dans cette fic de HEERO !!!!! Vous l'attendiez avec impatience n'est ce pas ? Mais que voulez-vous, cet homme sait se faire désirer. Enfin je dis lui mais n'oublions pas non plus son acolyte !!! Mesdames et messieurs, je vous de faire un triomphe à TROWA !!!

**Duo** : Tu t'es cru aux oscars ?

**Moi** : C'est de la faute à ma bêta qui voulait absolument son oscar.

**Duo** : Ben voyons. En tout cas il t'en aura fallu du temps pour les faire intervenir. Quatchou et moi on se demandait si on allait les voir un jour.

**Moi **: Ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi si c'est deux abrutis ont fait un pari complètement stupide.

**Duo** : C'est-à-dire ?

**Moi** : C'est-à-dire qu'ils ont décidé de venir en vélo du Japon. Et seulement en vélo.

**Duo** : En vélo ?

**Moi **: Oui

**Duo** : Du Japon ?

**Moi **: Oui

**Duo** : Et pour traversé la mer ? Ils ont joué le remake de Jésus ?

**Moi **: Ben qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Si ça se trouve !! Puis de toute façon, arrêtes de parler, tu ennuis mes lecteurs. Et si j'étais à ta place, j'attendrais avant d'être heureux de les voir.

Je précise que les choses vont commencer à bouger dans ce chapitre. Parce que je trouve que Duo se la coule douce un petit peu trop depuis le début.

**Duo** : Ben moi ça m'allait très bien comme ça. Plus tu retardes ma torture mieux je me porte.

**JTFLAM** : Merci pour ta review ^^ !!!! Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Bizarrement tu n'es pas la première (ou le premier ?) à me donner cette version des faits. Malheureusement je ne te révèlerais absolument rien (**Duo** : Dis surtout que tu ne sais absolument pas quoi en faire de ce chat. **Moi** : Mais chuuuuuteuh, tu vas me griller sinon.) Sur ce bonne lecture en espérant que la suite de plaise.

**Zashikiwarashi **: Merci à toi pour ta review, et contente que ma fic te plaise. Mais ça ne sert à rien de me poser des questions je ne répondrais pas mouhahahaha !!!! (Comment ça je ne suis pas nette comme fille ?). Quant à Heero, très chère (cher ?) il arrive maintenant pour le grand plaisir de tous (et surtout de ma vie sauve, vivement menacée par un Duo pas très content)

**Chapitre 4**

_"Quelle est cette sensation ? J'ai l'impression de flotter ? C'est étrange. Je ne vois rien absolument rien et je n'aime pas ça. Il fait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud.... ça me brûle. Mon corps me fait mal, que quelqu'un m'aide !!!! Il n'y a personne qui m'entend ? Arrêtez !!! Mon corps va exploser !!! Stoooooooooop!!"_

Sans pouvoir se réveiller, Duo souffrait sous les yeux de Quatre et Wufei, impuissant face à la douleur qui se dégageait du natté. Le blond épongeait de temps en temps le front en sueur du jeune homme sans pouvoir le soulager pour autant.

- Alors ? demanda Wufei qui revenait avec un bac d'eau fraîche.

- Son état ne s'améliore pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il a de plus en plus de fièvre. Et j'ai peur que son état ne se dégrade de plus en plus.

- Le médecin n'a rien dit ?

- Il a dit à Messer G qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas le diagnostiquer. Quelque chose bloque son auscultation. Apparemment Duo serait fermé à sa magie.

- Est-ce que tu penses que ça pourrait être …

- Ses pouvoirs ? Je ne pense pas. On aurait forcément sentit quelque chose… Enfin, c'est ce que je crois, donc ce n'est pas forcément une éventualité à exclure. Où est passé Messer G ?

- Je crois qu'il est partit voir l'herboriste. Il veut trouver quelque chose pour soulager la douleur de Duo. Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas trop s'inquiéter. On devrait bientôt le voir debout, à me sortir des surnoms plus stupide les uns que les autres.

- On ne le connait que depuis deux jours, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé toute ma vie avec lui.

- Et moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris des rides tellement il m'a épuisé. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est comme les mauvaises herbes, il est tenace, j'en suis persuadé.

- J'aimerais l'être autant que toi.



- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles Seigneur. Les pouvoirs de l'Etoile sont entrain de se manifester. Bientôt je ne pourrais plus du tout le voir. Il faut dès maintenant le prendre avant que je ne puisse plus savoir s'il est toujours en vie.

- Zechs !!!

- Seigneur ?

- Prends tes meilleurs hommes et va chez ce vieux fou. Je veux que tu me ramènes l'Etoile ce soir ! Et fais attention je ne tolérerais aucune faute. Tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt à revenir les mains vides sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends.

- Bien Mon Seigneur.



Il sortit de chez l'herboriste et eut un frisson. La nuit était froide ce soir. Il eut comme un mauvais pressentiment qui lui tordit le ventre.

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant. J'espère seulement que l'état de Duo n'a pas empiré. »

Il regarda pensivement le sachet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il avait faillit y laisser sa peau pour avoir réveillé l'herboriste au milieu de la nuit.

« Cette vieille bique. Si je n'avais pas eu absolument besoin de son remède je te l'aurais renvoyé dans son lit à grand coup pied dans le cul pour avoir osé m'accueillir à coup de chandelier. »

Le bruit de pas précipités le fit se reculer dans le recoin d'une ruelle. A l'abri des regards, il put voir tout un groupe de garde mené par le capitaine en chef Zechs Merquise, passer devant lui. Ils se dirigeaient à grand pas vers sa maison.

« Ça ne sent pas bon du tout ça. Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre tout de suite, avant qu'ils ne puissent arriver chez moi. Duo doit être mit en sécurité. »

Il se recula un peu plus et fut avalé par l'obscurité.



- TROUVEZ LES MOI !!!! Retournez la maison de la cave jusque dans les combles. Fouillez le moindre recoin, regardez dans le plus petit placard, et même sur le toit !!! Nous ne devons pas les laisser partir. Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. Attendez-vous à la pire des sentences si nous revenons les mains vides.

Zechs regarda autour de lui. Comment avaient-ils pu disparaître ? Comme si quelqu'un les avaient prévenu de l'arrivée de la troupe.

« En même temps ça m'étonne que personne ne se soit réveillé dans les alentours avec le bruit qu'ils ont fait. Le mot discrétion, ces gars ne le connaissent pas. Autant apprendre à un chat à voler. »

Il monta les escaliers, laissant ses hommes fouiller le rez-de-chaussée. Un porte était grande ouverte. Il entra dans la pièce et y découvrit un lit plus que défait. L'oreiller était humide et à côté se trouvait une bassine avec une serviette mouillée. Rien n'avait été ramassé, comme… s'ils étaient partis précipitamment ?

- Stoppez les fouilles. Ils ne sont plus dans cette maison. Ils ont du fuir dans un endroit plus sécurisé pour eux.

- Que va-t-on dire au seigneur ?

- Vous rien. Je m'occupe de ça.

- Mais…

- On rentre.



Le claquement du fouet dans la nuit résonnait à travers le château. Les gémissements de l'homme qui subissait cette torture étaient étouffés, comme s'il essayait désespérément de ne proférer aucun son.

- Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile !!! Je t'avais demandé de me le ramener. Tu avais juste à me le ra-me-ner. C'est pourtant pas bien compliquer à comprendre ! En quoi était-ce une mission difficile ? Et surtout comment as-tu pu le laisser s'échapper ? Il n'était pas au courant de ta venue. Il suffisait juste de le cueillir au pied du lit.

A chaque parole, le seigneur Kushrénada assénait un coup de fouet. De plus en plus fort, ces coups avaient bien entamé la chair de Zechs qui avait du mal à rester conscient. Frustré de cet échec le seigneur ne se contrôlait pas.

- Ce n'est encore qu'un gamin qui n'a pas conscience de ses pouvoirs et il se joue déjà de toi. Ce qu'il est fier le capitaine en chef de ma garde !!! Leurré par un gamin. Mais foi de Kushrénada ça ne se passera pas comme ça !!!

Lassé de frapper, il jeta son fouet à terre, et sans un regard pour sa victime qui avait finit par tomber dans l'inconscience, il se servit un verre de nectar de prune qu'il dégusta.

Il fit ensuite appeler Réléna qui arriva de très mauvaise humeur, n'aimant pas être tirée du lit à des heures indues de la nuit.

- Que me vaut la désagréable surprise d'être sortie de mon lit ?

- Gardez votre mauvaise humeur pour vous. Il y a plus grave. Ces imbéciles n'ont pas réussis à prendre l'Etoile. Il s'est enfui avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la maison.

- Et à en juger l'état de votre capitaine, cela ne vous à pas plu. Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte. Regardez, dans quel état il se trouve.

- Allez au diable avec vos états d'âme. Je vous ai dit qu'il y avait plus urgent. A-t-il récupéré tous ces pouvoirs ?

- C'est en cours seigneur. Et je crains que demain, dès l'aube, nous ne puissions plus le voir. S'il a décidé de bouger, nous ne serons pas en mesure de suivre ses mouvements.

- Ils nous faut des hommes qui sont habitué à ce genre de traque. Et j'ai ce genre d'homme sous la main. Demain venez dans mon cabinet. Vous leur donnerez les informations nécessaires à son identification. Retournez vous coucher maintenant.

- Bien seigneur. Que votre nuit soit douce.

- Et la votre également.

La devineresse sortit, le seigneur se tourna vers son capitaine en chef toujours inconscient.

- Regardes ce que tu m'obliges à te faire. Ne sais-tu pas qu'il est très mal de me contrarier ? Depuis le temps, je pensais que tu me connaissais bien.



Elle marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs du château. Elle avait hâte de connaître ces hommes qui pourraient leur ramener cet horrible avorton !!!! Quelle humiliation elle avait subit par sa faute !!! Jamais on ne lui avait répondu comme ça sans en subir les conséquences !!! Arrivée devant la porte du cabinet privé du seigneur Kushrénada, Réléna prit une grande inspiration et s'incita au calme.

- Seigneur, puis-je entrer ?

- Faites donc.

Elle pénétra alors dans la pièce. Treize Kushrénada se trouvait derrière sa table de travail lisant des papiers qui avait autant l'air de l'intéresser que les derniers exploits sexuels de son cuisinier. C'est dire !!!! En face de lui deux jeunes hommes attendaient qu'il daigne enfin leur accorder son attention.

L'un était châtain roux. Une mèche de cheveu lui cachait un œil. Le deuxième, de couleur émeraude, reflétait une lueur vive, laissant deviner un esprit intelligent et très vif. Aussi grand que son compagnon, il cachait sous sa tunique une fine musculature qui laissait deviner sa force.

Le deuxième était brun et semblait être coiffé… pas coiffé du tout en fait, ce qui lui conférait un charme certain. Des mèches rebelles retombaient devant ses yeux légèrement étirés et d'un bleu profond qui vous transperçait de part en part, vous laissant comme gelé sur place. De la même taille que son compagnon, il avait cependant les épaules plus carrées et l'on devinait parfaitement ses muscles derrière sa tunique légèrement ouverte sur le devant.

« Voilà un homme que j'accepterais dans mon lit sans me poser de questions. Quoique l'autre est très à mon goût également. » Se dit la sorcière rose. Tout deux étaient armés d'un arc et d'une épée. Celui qui avait les yeux bleus portait un gant rouge à son bras droit.

« Un maître fauconnier à n'en pas douter. »

- Dame Réléna, je vous présente Heero Yuy et Trowa Barton. Ils sont tous deux maîtres dans la traque. II fait bon de les avoir de son côté car ils sont impitoyables. Essayez de ne pas vous en faire des ennemis car je ne garantis pas de votre survie.

- Rassurez-vous mon Seigneur, ça ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil langoureux au dénommé Heero qui lui répondit de son regard de glace. « Ouh ! Sauvage !! »

- Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir les renseigner pour qu'ils trouver sans peine le jeune homme. Après cela, messieurs, vous irez dans la maison de ce vieux fou de G. Peut être trouverez vous quelque chose qui vous mettra sur la piste.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes saluèrent d'un signe de tête l'homme de pouvoir et sortirent suivit de près par une sorcière aux idées pas très saine à leur égard.



Duo ouvrit d'abord un œil, il faisait sombre autour de lui. Puis il ouvrit l'autre. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour de lui. Il ne savait absolument pas où il se trouvait, ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il était.

Comment était-il arrivé là ? La seule chose qui lui revenait en mémoire, c'est de s'être couché après avoir parlé avec les trois autres hommes. Puis plus rien à par une partie de son rêve. Etait ce bien un rêve d'ailleurs ? L'image de deux yeux rouges, fendus d'une pupille noire lui revint en force.

Un ronflement se fit entendre dans la pièce, et le jeune homme vit Messer G affalé dans un fauteuil non loin de lui, dormant la bouche ouverte, un filet de bave lui coulant sur le menton. Duo grimaça. Charmante vision après un réveil et un estomac plus que vide.

- Duo !!!

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers la porte, et vit Quatre se précipiter vers lui, suivit de Wufei qui avançait d'une façon un peu plus digne. Tout deux avaient la même lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Repris le blond dès qu'il eut atteint le lit.

- Bien, répondit-il, très bien même… En vérité jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien. Mais dites-moi, n est où là ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Quatre et Wufei entreprirent alors de tout lui raconter, de sa hausse de température, en passant par l'invasion de Zechs, évitée a temps grâce à Messer G, la cachette et la prise de potion a base d'herbe médicinale qui lui avait permit de retrouver une température corporelle normale.

- Qui est Zechs ?

- Le capitaine Zechs, répondit Wufei, est l'homme de main du Seigneur Kushrénada. C'est lui qui conduit tout les missions orchestrées par cet abruti.

- Wufei !!!

- Arrêtes de faire ta prude, Quatre. Ce mec tu l'aimes autant que moi et en plus je n'ai pas été vulgaire.

- Ce n'est pas une raison !

- Ne vous disputez pas tous les deux !

- Comme tu dis bref. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, nous nous sommes enfuis parce que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de te mettre en danger, dans l'état où tu te trouvais.

- Oh !!! Je n'aurais pas été dans cet état vous m'auriez mis en danger alors ? demanda Duo en faisant semblant de se mettre à pleurer.

- Idiot. Tu aurais pu fuir tout seul.

- Ah… ben oui c'est logique… J'ai été très malade ?

- Tu étais bouillant, répondit Quatre. Tu transpirais de partout et tu te tordais de douleur. Le médecin n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi tu étais comme ça. Tu étais fermé à sa magie. On était vraiment désespéré. Heureusement que Messer G a réussit à te ramener des herbes qui ont eu effet sur toi.

- Je … Je me souviens d'avoir rêvé… enfin si on peut appeler ça un rêve

- Rêvé ?

- Mmh !! C'était étrange. Il faisait noir de chez noir, je ne pouvais absolument rien voir devant moi. Cependant j'arrivais à me voir. Comme si une lumière irradiait de mon corps. Ensuite j'ai commencé à avoir chaud, et c'est devenu de plus en plus brûlant. Ça faisait très mal, c'est comme si je me consumais de l'intérieur. Puis il y a ces yeux qui sont apparus. Deux grands yeux rouges fendu par des pupilles noires. Comme les yeux d'un animal ou quelque chose du genre. Et il y a une voix qui a parlé. Une voix forte et très grave.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

Le natté se tourna vers la voix. Messer G venait de se réveiller et écoutait attentivement ce que racontait son petit-fils.

- « Il est temps de te réveiller. »

**A suivre**

Bon entre le début de ce chapitre et la fin, je suis parti en vacances, et la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on m'a installé internet là ou je vais. Donc maintenant … ben faut dire à ma muse d'arrêter de se barrer à tout bout de champs et de me donner plein, plein, plein d'inspiration.

Allez !!! Je vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre qui arrivera… mmmh disons…. Quand il arrivera !!!!!! ^^

Dewa mata


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : L'Etoile d'Erendiel**

**Disclaimer :** Petit papa noël (qui est dans longtemps) quand tu descendras du ciel (viens me voir d'abord) avec mes G boys adorés !!! Je pourrais enfin dire qu'ils m'appartiennent… ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas à l'heure actuelle.

**Couples : **Paslà, laissez un message biiiiiiiiiip.

**Note** : Je sais que je mets énormément de temps et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Mais voyez-vous, j'ai remarqué quelque chose : c'est affreux de vouloir absolument tenir parole. Parce que mon imagination pour ma fic en cours me fait défaut mais elle est explosive pour d'autres scénarios…. C'est grave docteur ?

**Duo** : Ce qui est grave c'est qu'on te laisse écrire !!!!

**Moi : **Tiens Duo !!!! Alors es-tu heureux ?

**Duo : **Pourquoi je devrais ?

**Moi : **Ben vi, Heero est arrivé. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

**Duo : **Ben non, moi je voulais qu'il arrive et qu'il soit avec moi !!! Pas contre moi.

**Moi : **Dis moi seras-tu content un jour ?

**Duo : **Quand 'Ro sera de mon côté.

**Moi : **Ouais ben saches qu'on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Alors va bouder ailleurs tu m'énerves !!!

**Duo** : *Part*

**Moi **: Bah ça lui passera avant que ça ne le reprenne, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!! ^^

**LilyMY : **Oui, oui voilà, voilà !!!! Ça y'est j'écris ! Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? La suite n'est-elle pas meilleure quand on a attendu ? ^^ En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review et je suis contente que Heero te plaise comme ça, mais on ne peut que regarder, parce que y'a un enragé à natte qui veille férocement !!!! XD Quant à la traque, la voici qui commence. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant voire même plus que le début.

**Chapitre 5**

Le faucon plana encore une fois au dessus de la zone d'inspection avant de redescendre et de prendre place sur le gant rouge de son maître.

- Alors ?

- Rien.

- D'un côté, cela ne m'étonne pas. S'il est du côté de l'Etoile, il ne va pas le mettre volontairement face au danger, bien au contraire. Mais je dois dire qu'il est quand même doué pour échapper au regard de Wing.

- Ou alors nous ne sommes pas partis dans la bonne direction.

- Quand tu veux convaincre quelqu'un, Heero, sois certain d'être convaincu toi-même.

- hn.

- A ton avis, sur cent, combien on a de chance, qu'il y en est un qui ait le pouvoir de se téléporter ? Et de ce fait, de les avoir emmené en lieu sûr ?

- Je dirais 99 chances sur 100. Mais si c'est le cas, on aura de la chance.

- Pourquoi ?

- Réfléchis. Il faut beaucoup de concentration pour pouvoir se téléporter indemne d'un point A à un point B. Alors imagine la quantité d'énergie qu'il devra utiliser pour pouvoir se concentrer pour quatre personnes ?

- C'est pas faux. Dans ce cas il va falloir qu'il récupère. Et il va devoir attendre si il veut se téléporter sans mettre sa vie en danger. Mais en même temps cela dépend de sa puissance et sa santé physique.

- Oui. Mais même quelqu'un de puissant devra se reposer après un tel effort. Mais c'est en admettant que l'un d'eux est ce pouvoir.

- Oui en admettant, avec 99 chances sur 100.

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes. Ils avaient quitté le château très tôt le matin, et ce pour deux raisons. La première était qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps et voulaient raccourcir la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et ceux qu'ils recherchaient. Plus vite ils les auront retrouvés, plus vite ils auront leur prime. La deuxième, et de loin la plus vitale, avait pour but l'inverse. C'est-à-dire mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et cette terrible femme blonde, qui ne cessait de les regarder comme si ils allaient faire partis de son repas.

Heero sentit sa peau se hérisser à se souvenir. Même les hommes les plus insensibles auraient eues ce genre de réactions avec les regards qu'elle lançait. Il s'était sentit comme un gibier devant son prédateur. Et ça faisait vraiment peur.



- Pourquoi Grand-père G ne fait que dormir ?

- Il faut qu'il reprenne des forces. Il a usé énormément d'énergie pour nous amener ici.

- Oh… Alors comme ça mes pouvoirs se sont éveillés ?

- Et bien d'après ce que tu nous a dit oui.

**Flash back**

« Il est temps de te réveiller »

- C'est tout ?

- Hm… pas vraiment. Je crois qu'elle (la voix) parlait de destin. Mais mon corps c'est mit à me faire tellement mal que je n'en suis pas sûr. Le plus bizarre c'est qu'elle ne parlait pas ma langue, mais je comprenais tout ce qu'elle me disait.

- Mais alors, les herbes ne lui ont absolument rien fait ? Ça ne lui a été d'aucune aide !!!

- Bien sûr que si. Elles ont quand même apaisé son corps. C'est son esprit qui ressentait la souffrance, même si Duo avait l'impression que c'était son corps. Tu es absolument certain que ce n'était pas notre langue qu'elle parlait ?

- Oui, j'en suis sur. Ça ressemblait plus à un langage d'incantation.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu comprends l'Ancien Langage. Ce qui prouve deux choses

- Lesquelles ?

- D'une, que tes pouvoirs sont bel et bien là. Et de deux, que tu es extrêmement puissant. Bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Même ton père n'était pas aussi puissant. Saches que peu de personne maîtrise l'Ancien Langage. Et qu'aucune n'est aussi jeune que toi.

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Je ne maîtrise absolument rien du tout moi !!! J'ai juste compris ce qu'elle me disait !!!! C'est seulement dû au hasard ! Je serais incapable de vous répéter ce qu'elle m'a sortit, ni même vous dire quelques mots comme ça.

- Ça, c'est ce que toi tu crois. Apprends d'abord à maîtriser les pouvoirs que tu viens d'acquérir. Le reste viendra après. Dès que je serais de nouveau en pleine forme, je t'aiderais. En attendant reposes toi sur Wufei ou Quatre.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Mais qu'est ce que l'ancien langage exactement ?

- C'est un langage oublié depuis des siècles maintenant. Répondit Quatre. Comme l'a dit Messer G, seuls quelques Erudit savent le parler. Il est à l'origine de la magie pure. Pouvoir le parler à notre époque, montre la capacité et la puissance de celui qui l'emploi. Il permet de multiplier par cent la puissance d'un sort entre autre. Ce qui fait de toi un ennemi dangereux et à abattre. Si jamais le seigneur Kushrénada a cette information, il n'hésitera pas à employer tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour t'avoir de son côté.

- Et si je refuse de me ranger de son côté ?

- Il te fera abattre le plus vite possible avant que tu ne puisses maîtriser te pouvoirs.

- Mais si je suis dangereux pour mes ennemis, ne suis-je pas aussi dangereux pour mes alliés ?

- Dans la mesure où tu arrives à te contrôler, fit Wufei, et que tu ne te laisses pas envahir par la soif du pouvoir, tes alliés n'auront absolument rien à craindre.

- Et bé… Si un jour on m'avait dit que je possédais des pouvoirs, je lui aurai rit au nez. Mais si on m'avait ajouté que j'aurais les moyens de les rendre encore plus puissant, je l'aurai directement envoyé dans une chambre de choix, chez les fous.

Après cette déclaration, un silence ce fit entre les trois hommes. Un silence rompu seulement par les ronflements très sonores de Messer G. Ce silence permit à Duo de réfléchir un peu sur tout ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru vivre un jour une aventure pareille.

- Est-ce que je peux sortir un peu ?

- Si tu te sens mieux bien sûr.

- Et va pas te perdre dans la forêt. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller te chercher. Alors souviens toi bien de ça, si jamais tu te perds SURTOUT n'appelles pas.

- Mais oui, Wuwu, mais oui.

- Et je m'appelle WUFEI !!!!!!!!!!!

- Si tu le dis !



Voilà maintenant deux jours que la traque avait commencé. Deux jours qu'ils avançaient, sans réussir à trouver ne serait qu'un seul indice qui aurait pu les mettre sur la voix. Ils avaient cherché encore et encore sans aucun résultat. Les deux hommes en étaient frustrés.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux dans une auberge d'un petit village, afin de pouvoir reposer et soigner leurs montures, et eux se faire un bon repas bien chaud, accompagné d'un bon alcool. Ils étaient attablés au fond de la salle à ce demander ce qu'ils allaient faire, lorsque la conversation entre deux jeunes garçons leur fit tendre l'oreille :

- Mais tu en es certain ?

- Mais puisque je te le dis !!!! Ils ont surgi de nulle part !!!! Comme ça pouf !!!! Y'en avait deux qui en portait un qui semblait très malade et en train de dormir. Mais c'était comme si il souffrait.

- Peut être que les deux hommes lui faisaient mal ?

- Mmmh non, il faisait très attention à lui. Et puis y avait le vieux qui avait l'air complètement fatigué. Et il faisait peur. Il avait une tête d'homme pas très net. Alors je ne suis pas resté. En plus la nuit commençait à tomber et papa m'a dit que la nuit la forêt pouvait devenir dangereuse.

Sans plus se préoccupé de ce qui se disait, Trowa leva son regard vers son compagnon de route. Ce dernier se tenait en arrière, bien calé contre le dossier de son siège.

- Et bien ! Nous qui ne trouvions rien, on vient de tomber sur une information en or tu ne crois pas ? N'est ce pas là une bonne piste ? Si on en croit ce que dit le gamin, il pourrait bien s'agir d'eux. Trois personnes plus un vieux. Et si ça se trouve le malade c'est celui qu'on veut. Avec un peu de chance il sera dans le même état, et on aura pas besoin de trop lutter. Ils apparaissent d'un coup, qu'il a dit. Notre théorie, si c'est bien eux, se confirme. Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Rien. Si c'est vrai de toute façon, le vieux aura besoin de repos encore un jour au moins. Demain on se dirigera en direction de la forêt. J'enverrais Wing en reconnaissance et après on avisera.

- Comme tu veux. Et bien dans ce cas je propose qu'on aille se coucher car la journée a été longue. Et j'ai beau être mercenaire, ça fait toujours plaisirs d'avoir un lit douillet dans lequel dormir.

- Pauvre petite nature.

- Désolée de ne pas avoir développé la même résistance que toi, et d'aimer avoir de temps en temps un peu de confort.

- Ouais, ouais. Allez au lit. Avec un peu de chance on aura finit demain.

Le lendemain, les deux hommes partirent en direction de la forêt, avec l'espoir de les retrouver très vite, afin de toucher la récompense.

Arrivés dans la forêt ils décidèrent d'un accord tacite de se séparer, doublant ainsi leur chances de les retrouvés. Heero partit de son côté, sans un regard pour son coéquipier, qui fit de même. Avec Wing planant au dessus de lui, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, tous ses sens en alerte.



Loin de s'imaginer se qui se tramait non loin de lui, Duo s'aventurait dans les bois, en s'imprégnant de cette sensation que lui procurait cette forêt. Il avait l'agréable impression d'être plus libre que libre, d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place. Comme si la terre l'appelait et que les arbres chantaient pour lui, une mélodie de bienvenue. Il arriva dans une clairière où coulait une source, qui se transformait en un petit lac.

Le bruit des insectes et des oiseaux lié, à un silence reposant, conférait à l'endroit une atmosphère majestueuse, qui fit sourire le natté. Il s'allongea sur un rocher plat qui se trouvait près de l'origine de la source, et profita de se moment de tranquillité, se laissant mené loin des embrouilles dans lesquels il venait de tomber, sans l'avoir demandé.

Il scrutait le ciel bleu sans nuage, quand un oiseau, un rapace pour être exact lui fit de l'ombre. Il se releva intrigué que l'oiseau plane juste au dessus de lui. L'avait-il prit pour une proie ?

« Si c'est le cas il faut qu'il aille consulter d'urgence »

L'oiseau qui se révéla être un faucon, fit un piquet vers lui avant de disparaître dans les bois.

« Etrange spectacle »

Quelques minutes après, Duo vit sortir du couvert des arbres, l'un des plus bel homme qui lui avait été donné de voir.

« Oh my god !!!! C'est qui cette bombe ? … Pourquoi j'ai la sombre impression qu'il est pas la pour me faire la cour ? »

**A suivre**

Bon voilà le 5ème chapitre (… qui a dit ENFIN ! ? ) Je sais qu'il est court, et vous m'en voyez vraiment désolée. Mais ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire pour moi. En plus je l'ai à moitié réécrit, parce qu'il me plaisait pas des masses, résultat… ben il me plait toujours pas XD … mais je fais avec ^^.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

**Duo **: Tu réclames des reviews !!!

**Moi** : Absolument pas !!

**Duo** : Menteuse

**Moi** : Je ne mens jamais

**Duo** : Et c'est pas un mensonge ça ? Deux mensonges en peu de temps !!! C'est pas beau de mentir

**Moi** : Je t'embête na !!!

**Duo** : Et puérile avec ça !


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : L'Etoile d'Erendiel**

**Disclaimer :** Marre de répéter la même chose à chaque chapitre, alors vous retournez un chapitre en arrière et vous lisez, et comme ça moi ça me fera moins mal

**Couples** : L'agence matrimoniale a le regret de vous annoncer que les couples ne sont toujours pas prédéfinis. Quelle tristesse quand même !!!!!

Je sais que je suis atrocement en retard. Mais quand l'inspiration s'arrête d'un coup net en plein milieu de chapitre et que ce que vous avez écrit ne vous plait que moyennement, vous n'avez pas trop le choix que d'attendre. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de forcer. Pour vous dire j'ai même failli allez à l'encontre de mon principe qui est de finir une fic avant d'en publier une nouvelle !!!! Vous imaginez ? En tout cas je suis vraiment désolée.

Je vous souhaite de toute façon, et avec du retard aussi (décidément), une très bonne année 2010.

**Lolie : **Merci pour ta review. Contente que tu sois contente. ^^ Une lectrice contente (à moins que ce pseudo soit la pour tromper le monde et qu'en fait c'est UN lecteur et que… **Duo** : Et le « e » de contente, il est là pour faire joli ? Abrège !!!! **Moi** : Euh oui… hum) fait toujours plaisirs à un auteur et lui met du baume au cœur (**Duo** : Tu fais de la poésie toi maintenant ? **Moi** : Ben oui, je suis une grande poète dans l'âme moi monsieur !!!! Et puis t'en as pas marre d'intervenir à tout bout de champ ?!? **Duo** : Quand les cochons sauront danser !!) En tout cas voila la suite !!!!! Bonne lecture à toi !!!!

**LilyMy : **Moi ? Réclamer ? Jamais !!! Tu es de mèche avec Duo pour me contrarier c'est ça hein ? Avoue-le !!!! XDDDDDD. Fin atroce, fin atroce, tout de suite les grands mots !!!! C'est seulement une fin normale qui laisse les lecteurs sur leur faim … Mouhahhaha… quel mauvais jeu de mot =.= '' (**Duo** : Tu l'as dis !!!! **Moi** : Tais-toi tu m'énerve atrocement là.). En tout cas pour savoir ce que Heero va lui faire, c'est ici que ça se passe !!! Bonne lecture à toi et merci de me lire ^^

**Chapitre 6**

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Duo se posait des milliers de questions en même temps. Qui était-il ? Que lui voulait-il ? Ami ou ennemi ? Etait-il bon au lit ? Oups !!!! Là les pensées s'égarent. Et plein d'autres questions encore.

Heero quant à lui regardait ou plutôt détaillait le jeune natté. Il sentait en lui, une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Son corps fut enveloppé d'une douce chaleur. Il avait envie de tout lâcher, de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger de tout. Il se claqua mentalement pour retrouver un semblant de calme intérieur. Il se mit alors à réfléchir. D'après les descriptions peu développées de la sorcière, il semblerait qu'il ait mit la main sur la fameuse Etoile.

- Qui es-tu ?

Heero se surprit à penser que son vis-à-vis avait une voix douce et agréable. Et qu'il ne se lasserait pas de l'écouter.

- Je ne donne pas mon nom à n'importe qui. Qui es-tu ?

- Elle est bien bonne celle- là !!! Et moi je devrais donner mon nom parce que…??? Après tout il n'y a aucune raison que tu ais un avantage sur moi.

- Avantage ? Laisses-moi rire ! Tu n'as aucune chance d'avoir un quelconque avantage sur moi. Moi, en revanche…

- Ben tiens !!!! Ça m'aurait étonné. Et comment peux-tu savoir, monsieur je-ne-veux-pas-dire-mon-nom-mais-donnes-quand-même-le-tiens, que je ne peux pas avoir un avantage sur toi ?

- Pour deux raisons. La première est que, tel que je te vois en ce moment, je peux aisément deviner que tu n'as aucune maîtrise militaire, ou quoique soit d'autre d'approchant. De plus tu ne semble pas non plus maîtriser tes pouvoirs.

- Je vois… et la deuxième ?

- Tu es seul, nous sommes deux.

A ces mots, Duo entendit un mouvement derrière lui. En se retournant il vit Trowa sortir de sous les bois.

- Oh je vois. Deux hommes pour en attraper un seul. C'est vrai que j'ai l'air d'un affreux bonhomme prêt à vous sauter dessus pour vous manger tout cru.

Bizarrement, alors que la situation n'était pas à son avantage, Duo ne ressentait aucune peur. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de narguer Heero avec des piques.

« Je dois être suicidaire, y'as pas d'autre explication plausible »

Son interlocuteur devait penser la même chose aux vues des regards qu'il lança à l'Etoile.

- Tu vas nous suivre gentiment, fit Trowa

- C'est si agréablement demandé !!!! Et je peux savoir à qui je parle ?

- Trowa.

- Et bien vous êtes moins réservé que votre acolyte. C'est toujours ça de pris. Et pour répondre à votre requête. Non je ne vous suivrais pas. Bien que je vous trouve tout à fait sympathique et tout et tout, ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas suivre des inconnus. Quoique, pour vous je me ferais une joie de vous suivre, monsieur nid d'oiseau, si seulement vous n'aviez pas contre moi de mauvaises intentions. Et je ne…

Duo sentit une douleur dans la nuque l'interrompre, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Sa chute fut arrêtée par Trowa qui lui avait porté le coup par derrière. Trop occupé à parler, il ne l'avait pas vu approcher.

- Et bien il est aussi bavard que toi taciturne. Encore que, pour le coup, je t'ai trouvé bien loquace.

N'entendant rien venir de son compagnon, le méché se tourna vers Heero, et le surprit en pleine contemplation pensive de leur victime inconsciente.

- Il faudrait qu'on l'attache par mesure de sécurité. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut tenter s'il se réveille en cours de route. Pour ne pas fatiguer les chevaux on alternera la garde. … Hé ho !!!! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hn.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux comparses prirent le chemin du retour, un passager non consentant avec eux.

Lorsque Duo se réveilla, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut la douleur. Elle partait de la nuque et se propageai dans sa tête. La prochaine fois qu'il se fait embarquer de force il évitera de se réveiller, comme ça il ne se fera plus taper dessus pour qu'il se taise.

- Non la prochaine fois, tu ne tournes pas le dos à tes ennemis, ça t'évitera de te faire kidnapper tout court. Mais quel abruti je fais quand même. Depuis quand suis-je aussi inconscient ? … Minute !!! Je n'ai jamais eu à me soucier d'une situation pareille avant, alors pourquoi je me blâme ? Bon voyons voir où j'ai atterri cette fois-ci ? … Ah ! Je crois que je suis arrivé à destination !!! Quelle belle cellule que voilà… Oook, alors **ça, **c'est vraiment charmant. Vous ne pouvez pas allez faire ça ailleurs vous deux ? On est pas dans un love hôtel ici !!!!

- Qu'est ce qu'un love hôtel ?

- Hein ?

Duo se retourna et fis face à des barreaux. Derrière ces barreaux ce tenait un homme fort séduisant aux premiers abords, mais qui cachait quelque chose de plus noir au fond de lui. Cela se reflétait dans ses yeux.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis le maître de ces terres. Je suis le seul et unique dirigeant de…

- En plus court si c'est possible.

- Le seigneur Kushrénada. Enchanté de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance !!!! Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai attendu cette rencontre. J'imaginais des scénarios des plus diversifiés. Et je dois vous avouer que celui-ci n'en faisait pas parti. Si vous pouviez mesurer ma joie vous comprendriez, mon cher monsieur... ?

- Monsieur Personne, pour ne pas vous servir. Absolument pas ravi de vous rencontrer au regard de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, et une terrible envie de faire la tête au carré à vos deux sbires.

- Oh !!! Un fort caractère à ce que je vois ! J'adore ça ! Et pour ne rien gâcher, vous êtes un régal pour les yeux, monsieur l'Etoile.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Que vous mettiez vos pouvoirs à mon service et plus si affinité.

- Plus si… Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Non seulement vous me faites kidnapper par deux homme qui n'ont rien à envier de la douceur d'un ours en colère, puis vous me faîtes enfermer dans une cellule, qui rendrait n'importe qui carrément et totalement claustrophobe et qui est prise pour une chambre de love hôtel, par un couple de rat en rut, et vous venez me demander de mettre à votre disposition la plus totale mes pouvoirs et accessoirement mon corps ? Vous croyez franchement que je vais être assez idiot pour accepter ?

- Même si je n'ai pas saisit certain termes de votre discours, j'espère en effet que vous accepterez. Dîtes vous quand même que si vous acceptez, vous serez logé dans le luxe le plus total. C'est une offre qui ne peut décemment pas se refuser.

- Et pourtant je la refuse quand même. Vous êtes bon à enfermer vous le savez ça ?

- Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, c'est vous qui êtes enfermé. Et que malgré ce que j'ai pu vous laisser croire, je ne vous laisse pas réellement le choix en fait.

- Et bien moi je le prends quand même ce choix. Et je refuse de faire parti de votre suite qui vous adore parce que vous êtes riches et puissant. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. Ni mes pouvoirs, ni mon corps, ni quoique soit d'autre. Torturez moi, si cela vous chante, je n'accepterais pas. Jamais je ne me mettrais à votre service.

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne savez rien de moi ni de mes désirs.

- Votre âme est plus noire que les ténèbres de cette cellule. Elle se reflète dans vos yeux. Et j'ai assez entendu parler de vous pour cerner le personnage que vous êtes. Alors arrêter d'insister la réponse est non et sera toujours non.

- Vous le regretterez. Je vous briserais. Et vous me supplierez.

- C'est ça et moi je suis marié à votre grand-mère.

Une fois l'homme partit, Duo poussa un long soupir et s'adossa à une des parois humide de sa cellule. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de là. Mais sans aucune maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir faire.

Un peu plus haut dans le château, deux hommes se restauraient dans les cuisines. L'un deux ne cessait de penser à l'homme qu'ils avaient jeté dans les geôles en arrivant ce matin.

- Tu penses encore à lui ?

- …

- Ne fais pas cette tête là.

- Et si on avait fait une bêtise ?

- Hein ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Heero ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce le fait que nous sommes liés à lui ? En tout cas je me sens mal rien qu'à repenser tout ce qu'on a fait.

- Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Peut-être est ce ça avec autre chose en plus.

- Hn ?

- Tu te sens attiré par lui Heero, pas en tant que compagnon de l'Etoile, mais en tant qu'homme. Malgré le fait que tu es une apparence de dur à cuire, tu n'en reste pas moins un homme qui a des sentiments. Et ces derniers viennent de trouver quelqu'un.

- …

- Va le voir. Va le regarder en face, et demandes-toi ce que tu ressens. Sans laisser parler le compagnon.

Heero se leva sous le regard quelque peu attendrit de Trowa. Ce dernier non plus ne souhaitait aucun mal à l'Etoile. Ils avaient ça pour l'argent. Mais malgré tout, la première chose qu'il a ressentit, lorsqu'il a vu le jeune homme, c'est une envie de le protéger, comme un grand frère protègerait son petit frère. Le lien qui les unissait n'avait rien avoir avec tout ça. L'aura qu'il dégageait, attirait, fascinait. Seul un être vil comme le seigneur ne pouvait pas le voir. Il sortit de la cuisine et partit dans un endroit isolé afin d'être en mesure de travailler ses pouvoirs sans être dérangé. Après tout personne ne devait savoir a quel point il était puissant.

Pendant ce temps, Heero était descendu dans les geôles. Il faisait sombre, et il était obligé de prendre une torche, pour pouvoir avancer sans problème.

Tandis qu'il avançait il se questionnait. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi était-il descendu à la suite du conseil de Trowa ? Inconsciemment, il voulait savoir ce qui le rendait comme ça et il le savait.

Il arriva devant la cellule de l'Etoile dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom. Ce dernier dormait adosser à l'un des murs de sa cellule. Il se perdit alors dans sa contemplation. Si beau, si touchant, il donnait envie de le protéger. Il lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre qu'aucun de ses amants ne lui avait fait ressentir jusque là. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, le protéger de ce noir qui l'entourait.

Duo se réveilla, avec la sensation d'être observé. Il tourna la tête vers la porte de sa cellule et fut surpris de voir son kidnappeur, le regarder intensément.

- Que me veux-tu ?

Heero sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Duo s'était réveillé.

- Que me veux-tu ? Répéta le natté.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Tu es un peu bizarre non ?

- Peut être bien.

Duo le regarda avec curiosité. Le voir lui faisait toujours le même effet, même si c'était de sa faute, s'il se retrouvait coincé ici. Il était beau, et fort. Duo voulait se retrouver au creux de ses bras. Il voulait se sentir protégé par lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait envie d'être protégé par quelqu'un.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton nom ?

- … Heero … Je m'appelle Heero Yuy

- Enchanté Heero, je suis Duo Maxwell. Et je suis sacrément content de pouvoir enfin mettre un nom sur ton visage. Dis moi Heero qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici.

- Trouver des réponses à mes questions.

- Oh… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'une très grande aide.

- Je crois que si. Approches.

Duo le fixa surprit. Il s'avança sans protester et lorsqu'il arriva à porter de Heero, se dernier l'approcha encore plus et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, Duo fut loin de le rejeter et participa activement à ce baiser. C'était bien la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un seulement après leur deuxième rencontre. Mais c'était magique. Il en oublia même l'endroit où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'enfin à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, Duo ressentit comme un manque.

Il leva les yeux vers Heero qui le regardait intensément. Puis ce dernier recula et se retourna avant de disparaître.

Duo n'était pas encore certain de ce qui venait de se passer. Prit d'une soudaine faiblesse, il se retrouva à genoux, accrocher aux barreaux de la porte. Heero était venu le voir, Heero l'avait embrassé, Heero était partit.

Son regard se concentra sur une pierre qui se trouvait la et cette dernière explosa faisant sursauter le natté. Il venait de faire exploser une pierre avec seulement son regard. Voilà qui était intéressant.

**A suivre**

Je sais ce que vous allez dire, non seulement elle est en retard, mais en plus elle fait un chapitre court. Elle n'a vraiment aucune honte !!!! Je suis vraiment désolée … Vous pardonner moi ?

Gros bisous et à la prochaine


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : L'Etoile d'Erendiel**

**Disclaimer :** Blablabla… pas à moi… blablabla

**Couples : **Pas vu et vous ?

Bon voilà la suite de ma fic. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Gros bisous à vous et merci encore. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps.

C'est dur d'avoir une bêta qui demande toujours l'avant- première du chapitre avant même d'avoir ledit chapitre à corriger ! Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer ! Bon maintenant si vous n'avez plus de nouvelles de moi c'est parce qu'elle vient de découvrir la vérité et que je suis séquestrée quelque part pour de multiple tortures en perspective.

**Duo **: Je n'arrive pas à croire les énormités que tu lui as sortit quand même. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va avaler un truc pareil ?

**Moi** : Euh … oui ?

**Duo** : Je me demande parfois si tu es débile ou si tu le fais exprès *profond soupir*

**Beta : **Moi je me demande ce que vont penser tes lecteurs de ce gros spoiler que tu m'as livré après avoir subit moult tortures (que je ne citerais pas là pour ne pas froisser les âmes sensibles) : 'en fait Duo a décidé d'épouser Kushrénada, Heero et Trowa vont faire un couple à trois avec Réléna, Quatre va se mettre avec G et Wufei va devenir prêtre' (dixit l'autrice).

**Black sirie** : Merci pour tes 6 reviews consécutives et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Voici la suite. ^^

Y'en a qui vont être content ils vont enfin savoir qui est ce fameux chat. ^^

**Chapitre 7**

Que faisait-il ici ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'un simple rêve ? Quatre, Wufei, son grand-père, Trowa, Heero, et les autres abrutis qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais rencontrer ?

Duo venait d'ouvrir les yeux et il s'était retrouvé dans le grenier de sa maison. Les débris du miroir gisaient éparpillés sur le plancher. Même le chat était là. Ce chat qu'il avait vu de là-bas.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien merci… Hééééééééé ?!? … Un chat qui parle ? Mais c'est pas possible !

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible ?

- Un chat qui parle ! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Je dois être en train de rêver, je vois pas d'autre solution !

- Effectivement tu es en train de rêver. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non, tu ne rêves pas.

- Faudrait savoir ! Je rêve ou je ne rêve pas ?

- En ce moment tu rêves, mais te trouves bel et bien dans la cellule de Kushrénada

- Ah… ok.

- …

- …

- Tu n'as pas de questions ?

- Je devrais ?

- Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire.

- …

- …

- Qui es-tu ?

- 'Qu'est ce que je suis ?' serait une question un peu plus exacte. Je suis ce qu'on peut appeler un guide. Mon rôle est de te guider dans la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs et de te conseiller comme je le peux dans tes choix. Je suis né dès que tu as eu l'âge de suivre ton destin. Lorsque tu seras en pleine maîtrise de tes pouvoirs mon rôle sera alors terminé car tu seras prêt et je disparaîtrais. Je ne mourrais pas je te rassure, je m'endormirais juste, attendant une autre âme à guider.

- Est-ce que tu gardes toutes les connaissances que tu as accumulées ?

- Oui. Elles me permettent de conseiller aux mieux que je peux. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pour rôle de te protéger, je ne sais donc absolument pas comment m'y prendre. Si j'avais su j'aurais pu te sortir de là.

- Je te rassure je ne t'en veux pas.

- Merci.

- Dis-moi ? Tu as toujours cette forme ? Et puis comment ça se fait que je ne te parle que maintenant alors que je t'ai aperçus dans la ruelle ?

- Non je n'ai pas toujours cette forme. Et si je ne t'ai pas parlé c'est parce que tes pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore éveillés. Et ensuite il a fallu que je te ressente pour te retrouver dans le monde des songes. Tu n'étais pas « ouvert » lorsque tu dormais.

- Et maintenant je le suis ?

- Apparemment oui.

- C'est toi qui m'as fait…

- Oui, je t'ai aidé à traverser le miroir. J'ai réveillé en toi les prémisses de ton immense pouvoir, et tu as fait le reste tout seul. Maintenant que tes pouvoirs sont là, il faut que tu t'en imprègnes entièrement.

- J'ai réussis à faire exploser une pierre sans le faire exprès. C'était après la visite du grand crétin.

- Tu devais être en colère, et cette énergie tu l'as fait passer dans la pierre qui a explosé ensuite. C'est un bon début. Mais il faudra t'entraîner. De plus il faut que tu fasses attention : en tant que débutant dans la magie, il ne faut pas non plus que tu forces trop. Tu risques de perdre ton énergie inutilement.

- Merci j'ai vu !!! Je me suis entraîné et je suis tombé de fatigue. Mais au fait, pourquoi ne me rejoins tu pas ?

- Premièrement, je ne peux pas. Et ensuite je ne te serais d'aucune utilité pour l'instant. Je ne peux te parler qu'à travers rêves tant que ton esprit ne me sera pas ouvert, même quand tu es réveillé. Bon, tu ne vas pas tarder à te réveiller, alors n'oublies pas, entraîne toi le plus possible sans pour autant tomber dans l'extrême.

- T'es marrant, je fais comment ? Y'a rien dans ma cellule qui pourrait m'aider. Si au moins je savais quels pouvoirs j'ai à disposition, se serait bien plus simple.

- Trouve un moyen. On se reverra à ta sortie.

Le chat disparu et Duo rouvrit les yeux. Il devait bel et bien admettre qu'il était toujours enfermé dans cette cellule. En soupirant il se redressa. A compter le nombre de traits qu'il avait gravé sur le mur de pierre, cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il était enfermé.

Depuis l'épisode du baiser, Heero n'était pas revenu, et le natté se demandait s'il était reparti et ce qu'il devenait.

Y'en avait un par contre qui revenait sans cesse, encore et toujours : c'était le grand crétin, comme l'appelait Duo. Tantôt menaçant, tantôt mielleux voire pervers, il essayait de faire plier l'Etoile par tout les moyens. Sans pour autant l'approcher. Et à sa grande colère, sans le faire fléchir.

Repensant à ce que son guide lui avait dit, Duo s'assit en tailleur, le dos contre la paroi humide, ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête en essayant de se concentrer.

Quelques étages plus haut, deux hommes trainaient encore dans le château. Heero était perdu et n'avait pu se résoudre à partir. Il ne voulait pas laisser Duo ici mais il ne savait comment agir. Trowa, agacé de le voir tourner en rond sans rien faire, le prit de force par le bras et le tira à l'extérieur des enceintes du château, dans le but de lui aérer un peu l'esprit en le faisant profiter de l'ambiance festive de la ville.

Trois cavaliers venaient de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la ville. Ils étaient encapuchonnés pour éviter de se faire reconnaître par les gardes du seigneur. Ils étaient partis dès qu'ils avaient découvert l'absence de leur Etoile. Le plus vieux des trois avait finit de retrouver ses forces.

D'abord ils avaient pensé que le jeune homme s'était perdu mais après des heures de recherches, ils avaient du se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas ça et avaient envisagé d'autres hypothèses : peut être avait il suivit quelqu'un ou alors peut être s'était il fait kidnapper.

Arrivé à la première auberge, ils avaient récupérés des chevaux et avaient essayés sans aucuns résultats de trouver des indications qui les auraient mené à Duo. Ils avaient fini par rejoindre la ville principale.

- Quatre, Wufei, allez à l'auberge du Vieux Fer, je vous y retrouverais. Je vais aller vérifier que la voix est libre. Avec un peu de chance, nous n'aurons pas besoin de payer une chambre ce soir. Je risque d'attendre longtemps pour voir s'il n'y a pas d'allées et venues.

- Bien.

Laissant son cheval aux bons soins de ses compagnons, Messer G disparu dans un « pop » silencieux.

Attablé à une table Quatre et Wufei attendaient l'arrivée de G devant un vin chaud. Le blond soupira.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? lui demanda Wufei

- Je m'inquiète pour Duo. J'aurais aimé le retrouver et vite. Il vient d'un autre monde et ne connait rien au notre. Et le voilà livré à lui-même les Divinités seules savent où, avec des pouvoirs qu'il ne maitrise pas, et personne pour l'aider. Des fois je me dis qu'on aurait vraiment dû trouver les deux autres compagnons.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on leur aurait dit ? 'Salut les gars, on est nous aussi des compagnons de l'étoile, elle n'est pas là, on ne sait pas si un jour on la trouvera, ou même si elle apparaîtra d'elle-même, mais soyons quand même amis, au cas où !'

- C'est une idée ! Au moins aujourd'hui, on ne serait pas là, à s'apitoyer sur notre sort, en le cherchant désespérément. On serait plus nombreux à le chercher.

- Mais pas forcément plus avancé. Je t'ai connu plus perspicace Quatre.

- Ce n'est pas faux. L'inquiétude me fait dire n'importe quoi. Je suis désolé.

- Ça ne sert à rien de t'excuser. C'est ton tempérament : même si Duo n'était pas l'Etoile tu réagirais comme ça ; et puis si on savait où chercher ton idée serait bonne.

A la table de derrière, la conversation avait été écouté avec attention par deux jeunes hommes. Emmené de force par Trowa, Heero n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ils avaient finit par se retrouver dans cette auberge pour se restaurer.

Heero repensa alors à sa rencontre avec Duo, la sensation qu'il avait ressentit. Lui qui ne croyait pas à l'amour au premier regard venait de le vivre. Il en avait eu des amants, mais il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort. Quelque chose qui lui faisait regretter ses actions. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour appeler son faucon, il prit une décision. Celle de faire ce pour quoi il était né. Ce qu'il avait toujours refusé jusqu'ici. Il allait être avec l'Etoile. Et il essaierait de rattraper la faute qu'il avait commise en le livrant à Kushrénada.

Trowa qui connaissait par cœur son meilleur ami, vit les infimes changements qui s'opérer sur le visage de ce dernier. Changement indécelable à qui n'a pas l'œil. Et il comprit ce que ce dernier avait l'intention de faire. Loin de l'en empêcher, il lui sourit pour lui signifier son accord.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoique ce soit, les deux personnes de derrière furent rejoint par un vieil homme.

- On peut y aller. La maison n'est pas surveillée. On devra faire quand même attention. On ne sait jamais.

- Fantastique, fit Quatre en se levant suivit de Wufei. On sera plus au calme pour réfléchir à ce qu'on devra faire.

- J'ai un peu questionné les gens en passant. Ils n'ont rien vu du tout. Ils étaient sans doute bien trop occupés à s'occuper des préparatifs de la fête.

- Sans doute. Allons-y.

Ils sortirent de l'auberge, suivit sans le savoir par deux hommes qui avaient décidé de suivre leur destin.

Duo regarda la pierre qu'il avait en face de lui. Dernière rescapée d'une famille autrefois nombreuse. Le natté décida de vérifier s'il n'avait pas d'autres pouvoirs que l'explosion de pierre. Il se concentra alors sur la pierre en voulant la faire léviter, mais malgré tout ses efforts, il n'y parvint pas. Résigné il abandonna. Tout en la regardant, il s'imagina en train de la faire voler dans toute la pièce. Et sous ses yeux, la pierre se souleva tout en tremblant. Elle n'alla pas bien haut avant de retomber par terre, mais pour le jeune homme c'était déjà un bon début.

Il voulu recommencer mais une grande fatigue s'abattit sur lui. Il se rappela ce que le chat, qui n'avait pas de nom d'ailleurs, lui avait dit à propos de son énergie perdue. N'étant pas entraîné, lorsqu'il utilisait la magie, l'énergie s'évaporait, ne pouvant pas la contrôler.

Il se laissa aller contre le mur de sa cellule et ferma les yeux. C'est alors qu'il reconnu le bruit de pas du mec le plus exécrable qui lui avait été donné de connaître.

- On est fatigué à ce que je vois. Qu'est ce qui vous rend comme ça ?

- Rien que le fait d'entendre le bruit de vos pas m'épuise moralement et physiquement. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est fatiguant pour moi. Si, si je vous jure que c'est vrai !

- Vous ai je manqué ?

- Autant qu'un serpent manque à un rat. Qu'un persécuteur manque à sa victime, et encore plein d'autres exemples que je ne vais pas vous dire parce que sinon demain on y est encore.

- A ce que je vois vous ne m'appréciez guère. Pourquoi ? Je ne vous ai rien fait de répréhensible, que je sache ?

- Vous voulez dire à part me séquestrer dans une cellule avec un truc immonde en guise de bouffe ? A part venir me casser les pieds tout les jours depuis que je suis là pour essayer de me ranger à votre cause, chose qui est peine perdue, soit dit en passant. Non vous n'avez vraiment rien fait de répréhensible. Vous imaginez bien que je ne vais pas vous sauter dans les bras.

- En fait j'imagine très mal. Je préfèrerais l'inverse voyez-vous. Je nous vois très bien ensemble, gouvernant sur les Terres.

- Si vous me sortez qu'on vieillira heureux en regardant grandir nos enfants, je me suicide aux barreaux de ma prison. D'ailleurs j'aimerais savoir ce que vous allez faire puisque je ne vous rejoins pas ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirais puisque bientôt vous changerez d'avis. Mais pour votre information, sachez que peu de personne me résiste. Et celles qui l'ont fait ne sont plus de ce monde pour en parler. Votre père en est le parfait exemple.

- Ordure ! Je vous interdis de parler de mon père.

Pas impressionné pour deux pièces d'or, Kushrénada profita de l'approche de Duo à la porte de la cellule pour lui caresser la joue. Le jeune homme recula comme si on venait de lui brûler la figure, un air de dégoût profond accroché à son visage.

- Vous avez une peau très douce vous savez ?

Sans attendre la réponse le seigneur et maître des Terres, repartit un sourire victorieux accroché à ses lèvres.

Duo, quant à lui, recula jusqu'à se fondre dans les ténèbres de sa cellule. Il jura contre cet homme, qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

**A suivre.**

Je vais sans doute me faire frapper par ma bêta et aussi par vous sûrement, mais j'ai décidé de ne plus publier de chapitre… avant d'en avoir quelques uns en réserve ^^. Vous y avez cru hein ? Oh pas beaucoup ! Deux ou trois, mais c'est pour essayer de vous faire une publication qui n'attend pas 10 000 ans entre chaque chapitre. J'espère que vous comprenez ^^.

Gros bisous à vous et à … euh ben je ne sais pas quand en fait XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : L'étoile d'Erendiel**

**Disclaimer :** Le jour où Nessie ne sera plus une légende d'Irlande, alors les G-boys m'appartiendront. En attendant je les emprunte, je les torture, et je les rends avec quelques bosses.

**Couples : **Ça ce précise ça se précise, mais va falloir attendre (que celui qui a dit « encore ! » lève le doigt !)

**JTFLAM **:Mouhahaha, quand j'ai lu tes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisirs et je t'en remercie, je me suis dit Ouah! C'est quoi toutes ces questions !!! En tout cas pour le miroir tu as bien compris, il s'agit bien d'un portail. Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

**Duo **: Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant d'inspiration que lorsque tu écris le soir et que tu dois écrire plusieurs chapitres d'un coup !

**Moi ***fière* : T'a vu ?

**Duo** : Remballes ta fierté, je te signale qu'à l'heure ou tu tapes ces quelques lignes, tu es en train de bloquer sec sur le milieu du neuvième chapitre.

**Moi** : Chut !!! De toute façon à l'heure où ces lignes seront publiées, j'aurais finis le chapitre 9 et le 10 seras en cours d'écriture, alors tu peux dire ce que tu veux.

**Duo** : Faudrait savoir, je dis ce que je veux ou je me tais ?

**Moi **: Tu te tais, ça t'éviteras de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi, sinon je change la trame de ce chapitre.

**Duo** : …

Je préviens que Trotro et Heero seront un peu OOC vu que je vais les faires pas mal parler.

**Chapitre 8**

Ils retrouvèrent leur maison dans un état déplorable. Les meubles étaient retournés, les rideaux arrachés, des bibelots, et autres objets de décorations de différentes valeurs gisaient en morceaux sur le sol.

En quelques mots, c'était un foutoir indescriptible.

- Eh bien ! fit Messer G. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient fait dans la dentelle. Ils n'ont pas fait semblant de nous chercher.

- Je veux bien qu'ils ne fassent pas semblant, grogna Wufei, mais avaient-ils réellement besoins de déchirer nos rideaux et tout détruire. Il y a quand même une différence entre chercher et tous casser quand même !

- As-tu déjà vu les soldats de Kushrénada faire dans la demi-mesure ? Lui demanda Quatre. Moi jamais.

Wufei grogna une nouvelle fois et pesta comme il pouvait contre ces hommes qui avaient autant de douceur qu'un ours en manque de sommeil et le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à rendre la maison un peu plus habitable, ils furent interrompus par le bruit du heurtoir retombant lourdement sur la porte.

Ils stoppèrent leur activité et se regardèrent. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Qui était déjà au courant de leur retour dans la ville ? Avec un peu d'angoisse, Quatre se désigna volontaire pour aller ouvrir à leur visiteur.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

Il eut un arrêt devant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Un regard vert perçant le fixait et lui donna des frissons. Sans comprendre pourquoi le blond se sentit rougir. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

- Nous aimerions vous parler.

- Nous ?

C'est à ce moment là que Quatre vit une deuxième personne restée en retrait.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Des personnes qui savent où se trouve votre ami (décidemment cette façon de se présenter est contagieuse… rappelez vous la présentation de Réléna à Duo). Et nous aimerions nous racheter pour les actes que nous avons commis.

- Vous racheter ? Vous racheter de quoi ?

- On peut entrer ? Ce n'est pas le genre de discussions que nous pouvons facilement avoir sur le pas d'une porte. On ne sait pas quel genre d'oreille traîne dans le coin.

Quatre hésita un instant avant de leur ouvrir la porte en grand, leur faisant signe d'entrer.

- Quatre ? Qui étais- ce ?

- Messer G, Wufei, nous avons des invités.

Les deux interpellés qui avaient repris le rangement stoppèrent de nouveau leur activité. Heero et Trowa (qui ne les avaient pas reconnu ? Vous ? Fallait suivre au chapitre précédent !!!) pénétrèrent dans le salon. Ils haussèrent un sourcil lorsqu'ils virent l'état dans lequel se trouvait ce dernier.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Messer G

- Je m'appelle Trowa Barton et voici mon ami Heero Yuy. Nous avons entendu la conversation de ces deux hommes et nous vous avons suivi depuis l'auberge. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous savons ou se trouve votre ami, et nous aimerions vous aider.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce serait une façon de nous racheter de notre mauvaise action.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- C'est nous qui avons enlevé Duo, intervint pour la première fois Duo, c'est de notre faute il se trouve en ce moment entre les mains de Kushrénada.

- QUOI ?

- Calmes-toi Wufei.

- Comment pouvez vous me demander de me calmer, alors qu'on vient de nous dire que Duo à été enlevé et donné à Kushrénada, et par les deux fautifs en plus !

- Laisses les au moins s'expliquer.

- Quatre !

- On vous écoute, poursuivit le blond sans prendre garde à l'exclamation indignée de son ami.

- Très bien. En tout premier lieu, il faut que vous sachiez que nous sommes comme vous.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Nous sommes des Compagnons nous aussi.

Les trois hôtes ouvrirent en grand leurs yeux de surprise. Ils avaient devant eux les deux personnes qu'il manquait à leur groupe.

- Mais nous n'avons jamais voulu accepter notre destin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Depuis notre plus tendre enfance, on nous a entraîné à protéger l'Etoile. Quand on nous parlait, il n'y en avait que pour lui, encore et toujours. Nos faits et gestes étaient régis par lui. Alors Heero et moi, nous en avons eu marre. Nous ne voulions pas être des pantins sous les ordres de nos parents pour une personne dont on ignorait tout, juste qu'elle existait quelque part. Nous avons décidé de partir. Et c'est là que nous avons commencé notre métier de mercenaires pour pouvoir gagner notre vie.

Notre entraînement nous à bien servit dans bons nombres de situations. En peu de temps on s'était fait une solide réputation. Et cette réputation est montée jusqu'aux oreilles du seigneur qui nous a fait appeler. On ne savait pas pourquoi il nous voulait alors on a accepté de venir. Quand la sorcière nous a expliqué de quoi il retournait, nous avons d'abord hésité, puis on s'est dit que c'était un bon moyen de nous venger de ce qu'il nous avait fait subir alors qu'il n'était même pas là. Et nous l'avons cherché, au bout de quelques jours nous sommes tombés sur un indice non négligeable, qui nous a permit de le retrouver plus rapidement. Et nous l'avons ramené au seigneur ensuite. Mais au final nous n'étions pas fier de ce que nous avions fait.

- Alors qu'on ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois, intervint Heero, nous avons été comme envouté par sa présence. J'avais le sentiment qu'il fallait que je le protège. J'en avais envie, j'avais envie de faire partie de sa vie. Je ne le connaissais même pas, mais c'était comme si je n'avais plus de volonté propre. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de mon destin de compagnon, mais je me mentais à moi-même. Il s'avère que je ne ressens pas la même chose que Trowa. Lui veut protéger un petit frère, alors que moi je veux protéger un ….. amant.

Le silence se fit après cette déclaration. Trowa regarda Heero qui semblait découvrir la nouvelle (Pas long à la détente le Heero). Il se tourna ensuite vers le reste du groupe et plus précisément vers le blond qui semblait s'appeler Quatre.

Ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts depuis le début de leur histoire. Se sentant observé il tourna son regard et croisa des … un œil vert qui le fixait. Il se sentit rougir sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Vous avez dit un peu plus tôt, que vous n'avez pas acceptez votre destin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cela veut dire que maintenant vous être prêt à y faire face ? demande Wufei.

- Oui.

- Qu'allez-vous faire dans ce cas ? demanda Messer G

- Nous allons vous aider à le faire sortir de là. On ne vous demande pas de nous pardonner pour ce que nous avons fait, mais acceptez au moins notre aide.

Un silence ce fit alors que chacun réfléchissait.

- Bien ! Fit G. Avant de faire quoique ce soit, nous allons finir de ranger un temps soit peu notre maison, histoire qu'elle ressemble enfin à quelque chose. Et messieurs votre aide serait la bienvenue. Ensuite nous mangerons puis nous irons nous coucher. Demain est un autre jour et nous serons assez reposés pour réfléchir à tous ça calmement. De toute façon ce soir nous ne pouvons rien faire. Où logez-vous ?

- Au château pour le moment. Bien qu'on essaye d'y être le moins souvent possible.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- On évite d'avoir une sorcière rose sur le dos toute la journée. Elle est en chaleur à chaque fois qu'elle nous voit, fit Trowa

« Et ya de quoi » pensa Quatre en le regardant. Mais il évita de faire cette remarque à voix haute.

- Oh, fit-il à la place. Je compatis.

- Très bien, vous pouvez rester ici ce soir si vous le désirez. Il y a bien assez de chambres dans cette maison pour accueillir deux visiteurs.

- Vous nous faites donc un peu confiance ?

- Bizarrement oui.

C'était Wufei qui venait de parler.

- Arrêtez de tournez comme ça ! Vous allez finir par me donner le mal de mer à force !

Réléna était assise dans un fauteuil et sirotait un thé tout en caressant distraitement la tête de son serpent.

- Et ce n'est pas en restant dans ma chambre que vous allez trouver un moyen de le faire plier à vos exigences.

- Vous avez de la chance que j'ai besoin de vos dons de voyance, sinon …

La sorcière haussa un sourcil, amusée sous la menace à peine voilée, mais ne releva pas laissant son seigneur dans son humeur sombre.

- Je ne comprends pas ! J'ai pourtant tout essayé ! Les menaces, les…

N'en écoutant pas plus elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Elle ne cessait de guetter le retour des deux mercenaires qu'elle avait vu partir dans la matinée. Elle espérait enfin que l'un d'eux succombe enfin à son charme, et qu'il l'accompagne à la fête demain. Mais il semblerait bien qu'ils aient décidé de rester en ville ce soir.

Réléna soupira et frustrée comme pas permit, elle reporta son attention sur le seigneur Kushrénada, qui continuait à déblatérer sur son pauvre sort de Seigneur incompris du monde.

- Si je puis me permettre votre seigneurie, vous ne changerez pas les choses ce soir. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous mettre à la porte, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous alliez vous coucher. Demain c'est une grosse journée qui vous attend. Je vous rappelle que vous devez présider les concours qui auront lieu lors de la fête.

- La barbe…, vous avez raison finit-il par soupirer. Et bien, dans ce cas je vous souhaite bonne nuit.

En le regardant partir la sorcière rose aurait presque eut pitié de lui… presque.

Plus loin dans le château, le seigneur fit appel à son capitaine, et disposa de son corps toute la nuit, faisant passer sa frustration et sans voir les regards assassins que lui envoyait le chef de son armée.

Le lendemain, Kushrénada redescendit une nouvelle fois dans les cachots du château. Il refit une nouvelle tentative auprès de l'Etoile. Il allait devenir fou. Il était arrivé à un point ou il voulait non seulement son corps et ses pouvoirs, mais aussi son amour. Il voulait que l'Etoile l'aime. Il voulait le voir régner à ses côtés.

Ses nuits ne se passaient plus sans qu'il rêve de lui. Quand il couchait avec un homme, il s'imaginait avec l'Etoile.

Mais en même temps il avait peur de lui. Bien que seul et sans aide il ne risquait pas grand-chose, il avait peur que cet être le vainc avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de faire appel aux pouvoirs du mal qui sommeillaient au fin fond des ténèbres de la Terre.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la cellule il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant le regard du jeune homme. Il se permit un sourire en pensant que depuis qu'il était arrivé, il était toujours aussi arrogant que combatif.

- Vous n'abandonnez donc jamais ?

Kushrénada leva un sourcil surpris. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était enfermé ici, c'était son prisonnier qui engageait la conversation.

- En effet, je n'ai pas pour habitude de baisser les bras. Je viendrais encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que vous me cédiez. Et vous me céderez je vous le garantit.

- J'ai le regret de vous informer que ce genre de chose n'arrivera pas.

- Je ne perds jamais espoir sachez le. Sur ce je ne reste pas. J'ai des obligations qui m'obligent à me tenir éloigné de vous toute la journée. Mais ne pleurez pas, je reviendrais vous voir en fin de journée, c'est une promesse.

Il partit après avoir envoyé de la main un baiser.

Duo avait faillit s'étrangler avec la dernière phrase. Il s'était retenu de ne pas jeter ce petit con prétentieux au loin. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il commençait à maîtriser un de ses pouvoirs.

Quand il avait remarqué qu'il ne se fatiguait plus qu'au bout de quelques jours seulement, le jeune homme avait été surpris. Il avait de suite cherché les clefs de sa cellule pour essayer de s'en sortir avant de remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de serrure sur la porte. Il avait alors pesté et sortit des mots que le plus vulgaires des hommes en aurait rougit. Les murs restent encore choqués de la violence de ses propos.

Il parlait de temps en temps avec son guide qu'il avait surnommé affectueusement Shin. Ce dernier lui en apprenait un peu plus sur ce monde. Il répéta ce que le grand père de Duo avait déjà dit, sur le fait que plusieurs personnes possédaient des pouvoirs. Mais il précisa tout de même qu'il s'agissait là de catégories de personne bien définis. Ainsi seules les personnes faisant parties du corps médical et tout ce qui touchait au soin possédaient des pouvoirs.

Il précisa aussi que peu de personne possédait de grands pouvoirs. Généralement ces personnes rejoignaient dès qu'elles avaient finis leur apprentissage le conseil des Margols. Mais ces personnes étaient de plus en plus rares. Et il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne en apprentissage. Le conseil contenait un grand conseil, constitué des plus anciens. C'est ceux là qui faisaient la loi dans leur communauté. Ils n'acceptaient d'ordre de personne, et encore moins du seigneur Kushrénada qui en était d'ailleurs plus qu'irrité.

Puis il y avait le Seigneur lui-même, la sorcière aux dons de voyances, et les compagnons, ainsi que bien sûr l'Etoile lui-même. Ce dernier appris que sa famille était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de rare car, bien que ce ne soit pas génétique,chaque membre de la famille, du côté des hommes, avait été doté de pouvoirs extraordinaires, bien que moindre face à ceux du natté.

Duo appris aussi que les animaux de ce monde n'étaient pas si différents que ceux du siens, à quelques espèces près. Ainsi, s'il se promène, il peut très bien rencontrer un ours brun, comme une horde de Tahs. Le jeune homme c'était souvenu que Quatre en avait fait mention à leur première rencontre. C'était une sorte de tigres à dent de sabres qui se déplaçaient en groupe, et d'autres animaux plus ou moins inoffensifs.

L'Etoile soupira. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui encore qu'il allait pourvoir sortir. Il se demandait ce que faisaient les autres. Mine de rien, quand il regardait en arrière, il ne les avait pas côtoyé très longtemps depuis qu'il était tombé ici. Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ? Etrangement il savait que oui. Ses pensées dérivèrent ensuite vers un certain brun aux yeux cobalt, répondant au doux nom de Heero. Qu'était-il devenu ?

Le jeune homme se sentait attristé et frustré que le mercenaire ne soit pas revenu après l'épisode du baiser.

Et la matinée passa alors qu'il était profondément plongé da ns ses réflexions. Aussi n'entendit-il pas, le bruit de pas qui descendait avec le plus de discrétion possible les escaliers qui se trouvaient non loin de sa cellule. C'est pourquoi il fit un grand bond lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

- Et bien Duo, je croyais que tu allais être content de nous voir !

- …

- …

- Quatre ! Wufei !

**A suivre**

Voilà le 8ème chapitre de terminé. Si vous saviez quel point c'est une corvée pour moi de taper mes chapitres sur l'ordinateur !!! En fait à chaque fois que je commence, un paragraphe après j'ai envie d'arrêter et de prendre une pause ^^

Enfin voilà en espérant qu'il vous a plu !!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : L'Etoile d'Erendiel**

**Disclaimer :** Il était des petits G-boys, Il était des petits G-boys, qui ne m'ont ja-ja-jamais appartenu, qui m'ont ja-ja-jamais appartenu Oh hé Ohé. OhéOhé les G-boys !

**Duo** : L'abus de jus de pomme est dangereux pour toute personne ayant moins de deux neurones dans le vide intersidéral qu'il y a entre leurs deux oreilles. A consommer avec modération.

**L'auteur** en plein spectacle : Ne pleure pas Duooooooo lalalalalalalalalalala, ne pleure pas Duooooooooooo, nous te marierons nous te marierons.

**Duo** : Affligeant

**Couples : **faudrait qu'on m'explique ce mot, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire.

Voilà le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

**Chapitre 9**

Les cinq hommes s'observaient gravement depuis un bon moment maintenant. Les trois hôtes avaient décidé d'accepter l'aide des deux mercenaires. Quand à leur pardonner, ce n'était pas à eux de le faire, mais à la victime de l'enlèvement. Si Duo acceptait de passer dessus, alors tant mieux, sinon ils suivraient son choix.

D'un certain côté, Quatre aimerait bien que le natté pardonne à ses agresseurs. Il avait envie de voir plus longtemps le regard vert d'un certain châtain méché. Les deux hommes ayant clairement annoncé qu'ils ne resteraient à leur côté que si l'Etoile acceptait leurs excuses. Ils viendraient en cas de besoins, mais repartiraient leur devoir accomplit.

- Très bien fit Messer G, en brisant le silence. Avez-vous une idée ?

- Le plus difficile sera peut être de s'introduire dans l'enceinte du château. Mais vu qu'aujourd'hui c'est la fête annuelle, le seigneur Kushrénada ne sera présent puisqu'il doit présider les concours, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Le château se prépare aussi à la fête qu'il donne le soir pour les grands de la bourgeoisie. La vigilance à l'intérieur sera amoindrie, mais il faudra passer le contrôle des gardes à l'entrée. Pour nous il n'y a aucun problème, mais pour vous trois il faudra trouver un moyen. Et si on a de la chance, l'autre sera avec le seigneur.

- L'autre ?

- La sorcière.

- Arriver à l'intérieur, se sera plus facile. On vous guidera jusqu'aux geôles ou il est enfermé. Vous descendrez le libérer pendant qu'on fera le guet.

- Vous partirez tous les quatre. Intervint le vieil homme. Je ne viendrais pas avec vous. Nous allons prendre ici tout ce qui nous sera indispensable, et qui est transportable. Je vais nous chercher des chevaux. Vous deux vous avez les vôtres je suppose ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, je parlerais à quelques connaissances qui pourront nous aider un peu plus tard. Vous me rejoindrez à l'auberge d'hier. Ne repassez pas par la maison.

Quand chacun fut d'accord avec le plan et après avoir rassemblé les affaires dont ils pourraient avoir besoin, ils sortirent discrètement de la maison et se séparèrent.

Les quatre jeunes hommes se fondirent dans la foule qui circulait dans la rue principale, tandis que Messer G se dirigeait du côté opposé. Les concours avaient déjà commencé. Ils purent ainsi apercevoir le seigneur et la sorcière qui semblaient se faire royalement chier, pour parler crûment.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le château tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur (du château hein… =.=''). Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à chercher, la solution se présenta d'elle-même à eux. Ni vu ni connu Quatre et Wufei entrèrent en même temps que les deux mercenaires, profitant du va et vient des livreurs qui amenaient ce qui était prévu pour la fête du soir même, se faisant passez pour deux d'entre eux.

- C'est presque trop facile, grogna Wufei

- On ne va pas s'en plaindre, répliqua Quatre.

Ils laissèrent les paquets qu'ils avaient emprunté dans un coin et suivirent Trowa et Heero en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par les serviteurs ou gardes qui passaient par là.

- Les escaliers sont là. Normalement à cette heure ci il n'y a pas de geôlier, mais faites quand même attention on ne sait jamais. Nous on reste ici, au cas où quelqu'un aurait la mauvaise idée de passer par ici. Faites vite.

- On se revoit dans pas longtemps fit Quatre en fixant Trowa. Wufei on y va !

- Hn

Les escaliers sombres étaient à peine éclairés par quelques torches qui parsemaient le chemin. Les deux hommes firent très attention où ils mettaient leurs pieds, pour éviter une chute brutale.

Ils arrivèrent assez facilement devant la cellule de leur ami, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'être aperçût de leur présence.

- Et bien Duo, je croyais que tu allais être content de nous voir !

Le blond sourit en voyant le natté sursauter.

- Quatre ! Wufei !

- Alors Maxwell, on t'a manqué ?

- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point. Mais comment vous avez réussit à me retrouver et surtout pour arriver jusqu'ici sans vous faire remarquer ?

- On a reçut une aide providentielle mon cher Duo. Dès ta disparition remarquée, on s'est tout de suite mit à ta recherche partout. Et on est revenu à Arka (le nom de la ville principale pour ceux qui ont oublié Duo : comme toi…. Moi :Chuuuuteuh !) et c'est là qu'on à reçut notre aide.

- Votre aide ?

- Oui.

- Mais qui aurait pu savoir que je suis ici ? Et que vous êtes avec moi ? Les seuls à être au courant sont le seigneur des crétins, j'imagine aussi l'autre dinde rose, et enfin … oh !

- Oh ?

- Est-ce que par le plus grand hasard des plus inespéré deux jeunes hommes plutôt bien foutu, voire même très bien foutu vous auraient aidé ?

- Si tu parles de Heero et de Trowa alors oui. Et en effet ils sont très bien foutu, surtout un.

- Lequel ?

- Un certain homme aux yeux verts.

- Bon ça va on n'a pas craqué sur le même alors ! Ben qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Wu ? Tu as craqué sur l'un des deux toi aussi ?

- Je m'appelle Wufei, et je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de vous déranger, mais vous n'avez pas autre choses à faire que de discuter du corps des deux mercenaires. On n'est pas dans un salon avec une infusion dans les mains assit au coin du feu je vous rappel !

- Fyfy à raison !

- MAXWELL !

- Sauf qu'on va avoir un petit problème. Vous avez peut être pas remarqué mais cette cellule n'a pas de serrure à crocheter ou a faire sauter. Alors va falloir trouver un plan d'urgence.

-…

-…

- Ah.

- J'aurais pas mieux dit.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence à regarder la porte de la cellule.

- On peut la faire exploser. Proposa Wufei

- Trop dangereux, le bruit risquerait d'alerter du monde.

- Il y a peut être un mécanisme qui permet d'ouvrir les portes. Je vais allez demander à Heero et Trowa. Après tout ce sont eux qui t'ont amené ici. Je reviens.

Tandis que Quatre remontait les marches, Duo et Wufei gardèrent le silence. Non pas qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, mais ils ne voulaient pas se faire entendre des autres prisonniers. Qui sait qui pourrait les vendre auprès du seigneur pour bien se faire voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quatre redescendit. Il leur dit qu'il y avait des leviers non loin qui actionnaient l'ouverture et la fermeture des portes. Encore fallait-il trouver le bon. Wufei et Quatre trouvèrent un bureau ou étaient les dits leviers.

- Et on fait comment pour trouver le bon et ne pas ouvrir la porte d'un autre prisonnier ? Parce que je ne sais pas si ils sont innocent ou pas, mais si ils s'enfuient ça se verra et au revoir la discrétion et bonjour les problèmes.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de savoir !

-… Attends regardes ! Wufei rejoignit Quatre avec un livre dans les mains. C'est un registre des prisonniers retenus ici. A chaque nom il y a le motif de son arrestation, la date et un numéro. Un numéro peut être attribué à plusieurs détenus. Un numéro de cellule peut-être ?

- Sûrement. Regardes, les leviers aussi portent un numéro. Le nom de Duo est-il sur le registre.

- Non. Même pas sous le nom de l'Etoile.

- Bon ben y'a plus qu'à aller compter le nombre de cellules et voir dans laquelle de il est enfermé.

- Sauf qu'il ne faut pas se tromper. Si nous prenons le début pour la fin et la fin pour le début ? On risque de délivrer un autre.

- … Je sais !

Quatre pris le registre des mains de Wufei et alla près de la première cellule. Il consulta le registre et compta le nombre de prisonnier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Ceci est la dernière cellule, dit-il à Wufei qui venait de le rejoindre.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à compter alors.

Ceci fait ils purent enfin libérer Duo qui sortit avec un réel soulagement. Sans perdre un instant, ils sortirent des geôles en montant quatre à quatre les escaliers, essayant d'ignorer les plaintes des autres prisonniers. En haut des escaliers, ils furent accueillis par les deux mercenaires qui les entraînèrent dans un recoin du château.

- On va chercher nos chevaux, attendez nous ici.

Heero n'avait pas adressé un seul mot à Duo depuis qu'ils étaient remontés. A peine s'il avait eu le droit à un regard pour s'assurer qu'il était en bonne santé. Le natté se sentait déçu, mais n'en montra rien. Les trois hommes attendirent que les deux mercenaires aillent chercher leurs montures.

Pour le retour, ils décidèrent de la jouer encore plus prudent qu'à l'aller, ne pouvant pas repartir les bras chargés. Ils réfléchirent un moment, puis Duo vit une charrette bâché sur le départ. Ni une ni deux, il se dirigea vers elle discrètement et monta à l'intérieur. Quatre et Wufei qui le regardait faire en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, le suivirent peu après. Tous les trois, se casèrent entre les caisses de bois qu'il y avait.

Ils attendirent alors que le propriétaire prenne la décision de partir. Une décision qui ne tarda pas à venir. Heero et Trowa, qui avaient tout vu, les suivirent de loin.

Durant le voyage, Duo dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il écoutait les chansons paillardes que leur conducteur ne cessait de chanter. A côté de lui Wufei avait le rouge aux joues et plus les chansons passaient plus la rougeur augmentait.

Après quelques chansons provenant d'un répertoire on ne peut plus lubrique, la charrette arriva enfin a destination. Les passagers imprévus attendirent un peu avant de descendre afin d'être certain que leur conducteur se soit assez éloigné. Puis après avoir regardé aux alentours, ils descendirent tout les trois discrètement et s'éloignèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par les deux mercenaires qui les surveillaient de loin.

- Ben alors Fyfy ! On n'arrive pas à rester de marbre devant des chansons à la poésie si développée et aux paroles si douces à nos oreilles ?

- Y'avait rien de doux, ni de poétique Maxwell, répondit l'interpellé en bougonnant, et appelles moi encore une fois par un surnom débile et je te ramène au château en grande pompe et je dis a Kushrénada que tu es changé d'avis et que accepte de t'offrir à lui corps et âme et pour la vie !

- Aaaaaaah ! Quatre ! Il fait peur, le méchant monsieur !

Le blond eut un sourire, puis leur fit comprendre qu'il était temps d'aller rejoindre Messer G qui les attendaient. En chemin, les deux hommes mirent Duo au courant de tout ce qu'il c'était passé durant son absence. Il su ainsi quel était leur plan, et dans quel état la maison avait été retrouvée.

Le jeune homme natté, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de tout ce qui leur arrivait. Bien sûr il n'avait rien demandé à personne, mais il se sentait fautif. S'il n'était pas revenu, tout ça ne leur serait pas arrivé. Un voile de tristesse se fit dans ses yeux et ternit leur éclat habituel, et le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'auberge où le grand père de Duo les attendait. Lorsque ce dernier vit son petit fils, fatigué certes, mais en vie, il le serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir Duo.

Celui ci répondit par une étreinte et un petit sourire.

- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda son grand-père

Le jeune remarqua les regards inquiets de ses compagnons et de Messer G. Il n'allait quand même pas leur dire que non ça n'allait pas parce qu'il se sentait coupable ! Il devait assumer les erreurs qu'il avait commises, sans se plaindre avec dignité. De plus, il risquerait de se faire taper sur les doigts.

- Si si tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien, vraiment ! Insista-t-il lorsqu'il vit le regard dubitatif de ses compagnons. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Ce n'est pas vraiment un hôtel quatre étoiles les prisons,

- Un quoi ?

- Une bonne auberge si tu préfères. Et puis avec l'autre abruti qui est au trois quart pervers, et encore je suis gentil, je ne peux pas dire que je me reposais convenablement.

- Tu veux allez te reposer ?

- Je dirais bien oui, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Partons tout de suite avant que l'on découvre mon absence.

- Très bien. Es-tu déjà monté à cheval ?

- Jamais de ma vie. Mais j'apprends très vite donc il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Bien, alors allons-y ne traînons pas plus longtemps.

Chacun récupéra sa monture, et Duo après avoir suivit à la lettre les instructions de Messer G, réussit sans trop de difficulté à monter sur la sienne. Ils rejoignirent ensuite les deux mercenaires qui les attendaient dehors et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la ville sans un mot. En levant les yeux, Duo aperçut Shin qui courait sur les remparts. Arrivé à la hauteur des cavaliers, le chat sauta sur les genoux du natté, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il se roula en boule et s'endormit sans autre cérémonie.

- Je vous expliquerais, répondit l'Etoile, au regard que lui jetaient les autres hommes.

Lorsqu'enfin ils furent sortis, ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de partir au galop afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Arka et eux. Ils encadrèrent Duo pour éviter toute chute, mais le jeune homme ne leur avait pas mentit. Il apprenait très vite et très bien. Il fit très rapidement plus qu'un avec sa monture. Aucun d'eux ne demanda une pause, ils en voulaient pas être rattrapé par les soldats de Kushrénada. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'en fin de journée, dans une forêt, à l'abri de tout regard indiscret.

Lorsqu'il apprit que l' Etoile avait réussit à s'échapper, il est inutile de dire que le seigneur Kushrénada entra dans une colère noire. Chaque employé présent au moment des faits en prit pour son grade. Mais celui qui fut le plus à plaindre fut Zechs le capitaine de son armée. Bien que non présent lors de l'évasion, ce fut sur lui que le seigneur se défoula le plus, pour ne pas changer les vieilles habitudes. Après l'avoir fouetté à tout va, il avait profité de son corps encore et encore, jusqu'à épuisement.

Zechs Merquise reposait à présent sur le lit, le dos lacéré et les reins douloureux du traitement reçu. Il ne dormait pas. N'en avait pas le droit.

Une haine incommensurable lui brûlait les entrailles, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de tuer son seigneur et maître. Mais que pouvait-il faire, lui qui n'était qu'un simple pauvre humain sans aucun pouvoir ? Il ne pouvait qu'attendre le jour où l'Etoile réduira à néant cet être immonde. Pendant ce temps il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le servir et de subir encore et toujours. S'enfuir ? L'idée était tentante. Mais pour aller où ? Il n'avait rien. Pas de famille, pas de maison. Sa solde ne lui permettait pas d'en acheter une, il gagnait une misère.

- Vas-t-en.

Un ordre simple, une vois indifférente. Zechs obéit. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ramassa ses affaires et sortit.

Les six hommes avaient allumé un feu de camps et des tours de gardes furent instaurés. Duo insista pour en faire autant que les autres. Il insista si bien que les autres n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se plier à sa volonté. Ils ne mangèrent pas beaucoup, essayant de garder le plus de nourriture possible, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent du gibier. Puis comme promis, le natté leur expliqua qui était ce fameux chat, qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Il fit donc les présentations en bonne et dû forme. A chaque personne présentée, le félin inclinait la tête comme pour dire bonjour. Ce qui les étonna la première fois. Ensuite il montra ce qu'il avait réussit à faire avec ses pouvoirs, sous le regard fier de son grand-père.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment quand ils décidèrent enfin d'aller se coucher. Duo conversa comme à son habitude avec Shin durant son rêve. Ce dernier essayait de lui faire entendre raison quand à la stupidité de sa culpabilité. Mais il n'y parvint pas et abandonna juste au moment où Wufei vint réveiller Duo pour son tour de garde. Alors que le natté se levait pour aller près du feu, le chat décida de rester dans les couvertures bien au chaud.

Les yeux plongé dans la danse que faisait les flammes, Duo se laissa hypnotiser par le ballet. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une personne s'assoir a côté de lui.

- J'aurais été un ennemi, tu étais mort.

Heero.

- Désolé.

Duo déglutit. Il n'avait pas parlé au jeune homme depuis sa sortie de prison. Il n'arrivait à deviner ce que pensait le brun. Son tour de garde venait à peine de commencer, il ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça. Et puis pourquoi le ferait-il d'abord ? Et puis pourquoi Heero était-il là ? Raaaaaaah il avait trop de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Le jeune héros en devenir se tourna pour regarder le mercenaire. Ce dernier avait quant à lui le regard tourné vers les flammes.

- Pardon ?

- Qu'est ce qui te rend si triste ?

- Me rend… ? Rien ! Rien du tout ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ?

- Tes yeux.

-Mes…

-Hn. Toutes les fois où je t'ai vu, et même à ta sortie de prison jusqu'à la descente de la charrette, tu avais cet éclat dans tes yeux. Mais maintenant tu ne l'as plus. Et je veux… non j'aimerais savoir pourquoi .

Duo avait écarquillé les yeux au fur et à mesure que Heero parlait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le brun remarquerait une telle chose, surtout qu'il faisait tout pour le masquer au mieux.

- … Je me sens coupable.

- Hn ? Mais de quoi ?

- Tout ce qui vous arrive maintenant. Ce qui est arrivé à la maison de papy G. Ce qui risque de vous arriver si vous restez à mes côtés. Tout ça me rend coupable.

- Coupable de quoi ?

- …

- Rien n'est encore arrivé. Et personne n'a été blessé. Si il y en a qui doivent se sentir coupable, c'est plutôt Trowa et moi.

Et Heero lui répéta la même histoire qu'ils avaient déjà raconté aux trois autres. Il s'excusa au nom des deux mercenaires. Il laissa le choix à Duo de leur pardonner ou pas. Un Duo qui n'attendit pas le déluge pour leur pardonner. Pour deux raisons. La première étant qu'il ne leur en voulait absolument pas, et la deuxième un peu plus égoïste, était qu'il ne voulait pas voir le jeune homme s'éloigner. Même si Heero ne ressentait rien pour lui, il le voulait à ses côtés pour le temps qu'il devait passer dans ce monde.

Et c'est le cœur plus léger mais toujours culpabilisant qu'il partit se coucher. Le lendemain ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se remirent en route.

Durant tout le voyage qu'ils firent, ils apprirent tous à se connaître. Chacun racontait leur vie avant leur rencontre. Duo était questionné de toute part sur son monde, et lui questionnait les autres sur le leur. Tous les soirs Heero venait rejoindre Duo pendant son tour de garde et ils continuaient de parler d'eux, de rapprochant sensiblement, sans pour autant dépasser les stades de l'amitié au grand regret de Duo.

Le voyage toucha à sa fin, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un fort aux murailles immenses qui ne comportait ni portes ni fenêtre.

- Ou est ce qu'on est ? demanda Duo.

**A suivre**

**L'auteur** : Ma têêêêêêêteuh ! N'ais mal, veux un bonbon qui guérit.

**Duo** : Ça t'apprendra à boire de grands verres de jus pomme sans colorant ni conservateur. Tu ne le tiens pas !

**L'auteur **: Chuuuuuuuuuuut, faut pas crier tu vas réveiller touuuuuuuuuut le quartier.

**Duo** : Va dormir

**L'auteur** : Oui mon général !

**Duo** : Laissez des reviews ça lui fera plaisir.


End file.
